


Victim

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Play, Horror, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Non-Graphic Smut, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Torture, Violence, Yandere Katsuki Yuuri, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Hay algo dentro de mí que me consume. Que me confunde. Que lucha por salir a la superficie. Después de verlo hacer el mismo error una y otra vez, tengo que hacer algo para detenerlo, aunque sacrifique mi propia cordura. Viktuuri.





	1. Prólogo - Bohemian Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic que comencé a escribir en el 2016 y fue terminado en Agosto de 2017. Lo publiqué en fanfiction.net, sin embargo quiero tenerlo también acá a modo de backup en caso de que a FF se le de por hacer otra purga. 
> 
> Tener MUY en cuenta las tags y los archive warnings.

No sabía cómo habían llegado a esto.

Sencillamente no sabía, ¡no lo entendía! Todo había empezado tan bien, estaban solamente comiendo, compartiendo, bebiendo justo como los demás comensales de un bar de un barrio no muy popular en esa ciudad por petición de Victor. Quería alejarse un poco de la parte donde lo conocían demasiado, y había funcionado. Hasta habían podido entablar conversación con un par de agradables desconocidos, y por un rato todo fue viento en popa.

Hasta que aquella desafortunada alma dijo una pequeña frase.

Una que fue suficiente para sacar a Victor de sus cabales, y de ahí en adelante todo se fue para abajo. Aún no entendía suficiente el idioma como para entender lo que le estaban diciendo en su totalidad, sólo sacaba trozos de lo que parecían insultos que provocaron más al ruso, y pese a sus esfuerzos de detenerlo, pese a agarrarlo por la cintura para que no se levantara, pese a recordarle que sólo eran palabras, Victor Nikiforov se zafó de su agarre y empezó el caos con un puñetazo en la cara de su contrincante. Poco pasó para que el bar se vaciara y los trabajadores del bar los tiraran hacia afuera, todo frente a la incrédula mirada de Yuuri Katsuki, quien nunca en su tiempo de estar con el ruso lo había visto tan irritado. Era normalmente paciente, los insultos que le hacían no le importaban, nada de esto tenía sentido. Como pudo esquivó los golpes dirigidos a él y un trío de veces tuvo que darlos de vuelta hasta que pudo seguir al ruso, quien cada vez se alejaba más del punto de partida hasta que no estuvo a la vista, y los dos hombres con quienes peleaba seguían dándose golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Victor Nikiforov desbordaba furia, y la descargaba frenéticamente sobre uno de los dos hombres con los que minutos antes había bebido en paz. Yuuri dio pasos adelante, tragando un nudo en la garganta, acercándose con cautela. No podía permitir eso. ¡No podía!

No sabía cómo habían llegado a esto.

Sencillamente no sabía, ¡no lo entendía! Todo había empezado tan bien, estaban solamente comiendo, compartiendo, bebiendo justo como los demás comensales de un bar de un barrio no muy popular en esa ciudad por petición de Victor. Quería alejarse un poco de la parte donde lo conocían demasiado, y había funcionado. Hasta habían podido entablar conversación con un par de agradables desconocidos, y por un rato todo fue viento en popa.

Hasta que aquella desafortunada alma dijo una pequeña frase.

Una que fue suficiente para sacar a Victor de sus cabales, y de ahí en adelante todo se fue para abajo. Aún no entendía suficiente el idioma como para entender lo que le estaban diciendo en su totalidad, sólo sacaba trozos de lo que parecían insultos que provocaron más al ruso, y pese a sus esfuerzos de detenerlo, pese a agarrarlo por la cintura para que no se levantara, pese a recordarle que sólo eran palabras, Victor Nikiforov se zafó de su agarre y empezó el caos con un puñetazo en la cara de su contrincante. Poco pasó para que el bar se vaciara y los trabajadores del bar los tiraran hacia afuera, todo frente a la incrédula mirada de Yuuri Katsuki, quien nunca en su tiempo de estar con el ruso lo había visto tan irritado. Era normalmente paciente, los insultos que le hacían no le importaban, nada de esto tenía sentido. Como pudo esquivó los golpes dirigidos a él y un trío de veces tuvo que darlos de vuelta hasta que pudo seguir al ruso, quien cada vez se alejaba más del punto de partida hasta que no estuvo a la vista, y los dos hombres con quienes peleaba seguían dándose golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Victor Nikiforov desbordaba furia, y la descargaba frenéticamente sobre uno de los dos hombres con los que minutos antes había bebido en paz. Yuuri dio pasos adelante, tragando un nudo en la garganta, acercándose con cautela. No podía permitir eso. ¡No podía!

—¡Victor! ¡Detente!

Le llamó desde una distancia prudente. Victor tenía asido al hombre por el cuello de la camisa con una mano y con la otra se dedicaba a golpearle repetidas veces en la boca. Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, volteando el rostro para mostrarle a Yuuri sus ojos azules encendidos de ira y determinación, sus ojos no se reían, sus labios no tenían su brillante sonrisa. Ese fuego que jamás había visto en el ruso, y que de mirarlo le daba miedo, era genuino enojo, y algo más que no alcanzaba de descifrar, algo nada bueno.

Su temor fue confirmado al ver cómo el ruso se volvía a su labor cuando el otro hombre le golpeó por la espalda, y lo siguiente no se lo hubiera imaginado ni en su peor pesadilla.

No, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su ahora pareja podía hacer lo que acababa de presenciar.

—¡No! - Exclamó corriendo hacia él -

Victor entonces dejó caer los brazos a los lados y también se dejó caer a sí mismo en el suelo, despertando del trance en el que había estado momentos antes, viendo lo que acababa de hacer, mirando sus manos temblando ligeramente y murmurando para sí mismo en su lengua…"Ah...Ya...No...Ya no respiran. Están muertos".

Katsuki vio la escena y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Bajo ningún motivo podía ser necesaria tal brutalidad. Contempló lo que tenía al frente, y aunque hervía de desesperación por dentro, se forzó a respirar y a mantener la calma en su rostro, tenía que hacerlo por los dos, o podría perder la cabeza dada la gravedad de la situación. Victor estaba muy afectado, estaba solo a un par de metros de él, agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza con ambas manos, agachado y temblando de miedo, repitiéndose a si mismo algo que Katsuki no pudo entender en su lengua materna. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su traje formal gris tenía varias manchas de alcohol y sus manos pequeñas manchas de sangre en los nudillos.

El japonés se agachó para ver una vez más el desastre. Los dos hombres inertes yacían al frente de ellos, uno boca arriba y uno boca abajo. El primero de ellos tenía el cuello torcido en un ángulo imposible, y aún tenía los ojos abiertos a pesar de lo inmóvil que estaba. El segundo, tenía la quijada rota y la cara llena de sangre en la nariz y la boca, su expresión a ojos cerrados parecía que solo dormía, pero ya no respiraba.

No, aún no asimilaba todo esto.

— ¿Y...Yuuri?

Escuchar su nombre en un hilo de voz de su prometido le devolvió a la realidad, y se levantó para correr rápidamente hacia él, tomarlo de ambas mejillas con sus manos y hacer que le mirara.

—  Yuuri...Yo lo hice...Yo lo...Yo les...

El japonés asintió con la cabeza, pero lo agarró con más fuerza

— Shh — lo calló — Victor. Mírame a los ojos, mírame a mí, ok? No mires a más nada. Todo está bien, Victor, todo va a estar bien.

Katsuki dejó las mejillas del ruso para poder rodearlo con sus brazos fuertemente, tenía que soportarlo. Victor estaba en shock y él era el que tenía la lucidez suficiente para hacer frente a esta situación. Se mantendría en pie por él, por los dos.

— Todo va a estar bien — Le susurró al oído, sintiendo las manos del ruso apretarse en su traje, sin dejar de repetirlo como un mantra, con toda la calma de la que era capaz — Victor, todo va a estar bien, confía en mí —

El japonés se retiró del ruso, dándole una palmada en el hombro, claramente preocupado por el mismo, pero regresando a la escena del crimen que lo esperaba sólo dos metros adelante. La calle estaba desierta a altas horas de la noche e incluso los policías no frecuentaban esa área por su peligrosa fama. Katsuki se inclinó para cerrarle los ojos al cadáver número uno con la palma de su mano derecha, y luego juntó las dos manos para rezar por ambos un momento con los ojos cerrados.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el oscuro panorama, y tras darse ánimos internamente y recoger fuerzas de donde no tenía, se puso a trabajar.

Esa noche no dormiría.

Y en ese momento, no sospechaba que las demás, tampoco.

¡Victor! ¡Detente!

Le llamó desde una distancia prudente. Victor tenía asido al hombre por el cuello de la camisa con una mano y con la otra se dedicaba a golpearle repetidas veces en la boca. Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, volteando el rostro para mostrarle a Yuuri sus ojos azules encendidos de ira y determinación, sus ojos no se reían, sus labios no tenían su brillante sonrisa. Ese fuego que jamás había visto en el ruso, y que de mirarlo le daba miedo, era genuino enojo, y algo más que no alcanzaba de descifrar, algo nada bueno.

Su temor fue confirmado al ver cómo el ruso se volvía a su labor cuando el otro hombre le golpeó por la espalda, y lo siguiente no se lo hubiera imaginado ni en su peor pesadilla.

No, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su ahora pareja podía hacer lo que acababa de presenciar.

—¡No! - Exclamó corriendo hacia él -

Victor entonces dejó caer los brazos a los lados y también se dejó caer a sí mismo en el suelo, despertando del trance en el que había estado momentos antes, viendo lo que acababa de hacer, mirando sus manos temblando ligeramente y murmurando para sí mismo en su lengua…"Ah...Ya...No...Ya no respiran. Están muertos".

Katsuki vio la escena y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Bajo ningún motivo podía ser necesaria tal brutalidad. Contempló lo que tenía al frente, y aunque hervía de desesperación por dentro, se forzó a respirar y a mantener la calma en su rostro, tenía que hacerlo por los dos, o podría perder la cabeza dada la gravedad de la situación. Victor estaba muy afectado, estaba solo a un par de metros de él, agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza con ambas manos, agachado y temblando de miedo, repitiéndose a si mismo algo que Katsuki no pudo entender en su lengua materna. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su traje formal gris tenía varias manchas de alcohol y sus manos pequeñas manchas de sangre en los nudillos.

El japonés se agachó para ver una vez más el desastre. Los dos hombres inertes yacían al frente de ellos, uno boca arriba y uno boca abajo. El primero de ellos tenía el cuello torcido en un ángulo imposible, y aún tenía los ojos abiertos a pesar de lo inmóvil que estaba. El segundo, tenía la quijada rota y la cara llena de sangre en la nariz y la boca, su expresión a ojos cerrados parecía que solo dormía, pero ya no respiraba.

No, aún no asimilaba todo esto.

— ¿Y...Yuuri?

Escuchar su nombre en un hilo de voz de su prometido le devolvió a la realidad, y se levantó para correr rápidamente hacia él, tomarlo de ambas mejillas con sus manos y hacer que le mirara.

—  Yuuri...Yo lo hice...Yo lo...Yo les...

El japonés asintió con la cabeza, pero lo agarró con más fuerza

— Shh — lo calló — Victor. Mírame a los ojos, mírame a mí, ok? No mires a más nada. Todo está bien, Victor, todo va a estar bien.

Katsuki dejó las mejillas del ruso para poder rodearlo con sus brazos fuertemente, tenía que soportarlo. Victor estaba en shock y él era el que tenía la lucidez suficiente para hacer frente a esta situación. Se mantendría en pie por él, por los dos.

— Todo va a estar bien — Le susurró al oído, sintiendo las manos del ruso apretarse en su traje, sin dejar de repetirlo como un mantra, con toda la calma de la que era capaz — Victor, todo va a estar bien, confía en mí —

El japonés se retiró del ruso, dándole una palmada en el hombro, claramente preocupado por el mismo, pero regresando a la escena del crimen que lo esperaba sólo dos metros adelante. La calle estaba desierta a altas horas de la noche e incluso los policías no frecuentaban esa área por su peligrosa fama. Katsuki se inclinó para cerrarle los ojos al cadáver número uno con la palma de su mano derecha, y luego juntó las dos manos para rezar por ambos un momento con los ojos cerrados.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el oscuro panorama, y tras darse ánimos internamente y recoger fuerzas de donde no tenía, se puso a trabajar.

Esa noche no dormiría.

Y en ese momento, no sospechaba que las demás, tampoco.


	2. Crawling In My Skin

Desde aquel día, Victor había estado muy raro. El día siguiente fue extraño, yo no dormí sino escasas dos horas, y él lo hizo casi hasta medio día. No era necesario despertarlo así que no lo hice, dejándolo descansar. No entendía cómo podía dormir así después de haber matado a dos personas que ni siquiera lo conocían, de molerlos a golpes de esa manera y, sobre todo después de haber escuchado cómo crujía el cuello del primero y cómo brotaba toda esa sangre del segundo. Tardé mucho en limpiar todo, y me tocó hacer compras de última hora, de utensilios que me ayudaran a deshacerme de toda esa evidencia, porque sencillamente no podía entregar a Victor a las autoridades ni mucho menos, yo le había dicho que íbamos a estar bien, y eso íbamos a hacer.

Sin embargo, el "estar bien" cada vez es más difícil. Cuando despertó, lo hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Desayunamos a pesar de ser medio día y me contó lo bien que había dormido la noche anterior, agradeciéndome por mi ayuda, y hasta ahí llegó el asunto. No habló de eso, nada, ni un ápice, tampoco mostraba culpa alguna, lo que me pareció muy extraño. No quise presionarle, así que dejé las cosas así.

Los días pasaron, nos levantábamos, entrenábamos, comíamos, hablábamos, todo normal. No parecía haber ningún cambio en Victor, tenía ese carisma de siempre, todo era igual que antes. Eso hasta que tuvimos que entrenar en serio y hacer la nueva rutina para la temporada.

Para aclarar, antes de este punto, cuando entrenábamos, sólo practicábamos saltos y piruetas, pero ninguna composición. Cuando nos tocó formar las coreografías, ahí fue donde noté que sí le pasaba algo. Victor siempre había escogido canciones no muy movidas en donde pudiera tener la oportunidad de expresar aquello que quería mostrar para sorprender a todos a través de una historia, en sus pasos y en sus combinaciones de saltos, en su rostro, en su lenguaje corporal. Todo él era un conjunto indivisible que formaba una obra de arte cuando patinaba. Y ahora, a pesar de haber elegido canciones similares y tener una coreografía competitiva, al entrenar se veía demasiado apresurado. Fallaba los saltos, no completaba las combinaciones, sus pasos empezaban bien, pero se volvían flojos al final y todo parecía un desastre. No se parecía en nada al Victor de la temporada anterior que me ganó el oro por diez décimas de diferencia en el campeonato mundial, o que ganó la plata dos décimas por debajo de mí en el Grand Prix Final.

Yakov le dio un sermón ese día. Lo sé porque los vi discutir desde lejos, aunque parece que terminó bien, porque Victor abrazó a su entrenador al final, y al regresar a la pista lo hizo mejor. Sólo un poco mejor.

Sobra decir que traté de hablar con él al respecto, pero no me soltaba ni una palabra. Nada. Me dijo la excusa de que estaría bien pronto y que sólo era una falla de inspiración pasajera, que tenía un bloqueo y que todo volvería a la normalidad después de tener un tiempo a solas para reflexionar. Ese día salió a beber afuera, solo. Yo no tenía un buen presentimiento, y aun así lo dejé ir.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban y no había rastro de Victor.

Alrededor de las 2:00 am, Victor no había regresado. Normalmente cuando salía solo, regresaba antes de las doce. Yo estaba preocupado y él no respondía el celular, ni por mensajes, ni por llamadas, y ninguno de sus conocidos cercanos lo había visto. Me cansé de marcarles a todos en vano. Me cambié para salir y tomé el abrigo para salir a buscarlo, y fue allí cuando me llegó un mensaje de él.

"Ayúdame por favor, Yuuri."

Debajo de eso había escrita una dirección, pero lo que me alarmó fue lo que siguió a eso.

"Lo hice otra vez. Lo siento. Por favor, date prisa."

No sé cómo supe instantáneamente a qué se refería. Sentí…No sé qué sentí. Quería tirar el celular lejos como lo hacía Yurio cuando estaba furioso, pero también estaba triste y sentí que se humedecieron mis ojos. ¿Cómo podría con esto? Me aguanté y me recompuse, mis sentimientos en ese momento no importaban, era más urgente la situación de Victor y yo tenía que ayudarle, antes de que se metiera en problemas. Él me necesitaba.

Llegué al lugar que me indicaba, y lo examiné con la mirada, llevándome las manos a la boca de la horrible sorpresa que me llevé. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no vomitar.

Era un pequeño cuarto de baño dentro de una fábrica abandonada que estaba bastante afuera de la ciudad. Las baldosas del lugar eran blancas, o eso podía notar detrás de todas las manchas de sangre que lo cubrían, en las paredes, en el techo, en el suelo. En la bañera yacía alguien, o algo que había sido alguien. Estaba llena de agua hasta la mitad, teñida de rojo oscuro y el cuerpo tenía un puñal enterrado en medio del pecho, aunque tenía heridas en varias partes del mismo. Era un hombre de mediana edad, parecía tener el cabello negro, pero era difícil distinguirlo por la viscosidad que cubría esa parte también. No pude divisar sus ojos ya que estaban cerrados. La cortina no se salvó del desastre tampoco. Todo estaba lleno de ese horrible color, y yo estaba examinándolo todo en modo automático, perdería la batalla si me dejaba llevar por las emociones, porque esto era demasiado para mí, de verdad lo era. Pero me forcé a ser fuerte una vez más, por mí y por él.

En la esquina contraria a la bañera estaba Victor, acurrucado en posición fetal y con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas, rodeado de un círculo de sangre que al parecer se había formado por el movimiento que hacían sus manos en el suelo, como si jugara con ellas, pintando. Me acerqué y pude distinguir su voz, un susurro. Estaba cantando algo, parecía ruso pero no lo comprendí. Al verme levantó la cabeza y me sonrió. Su ropa también era un desastre, así como sus manos y parte de su cara. Sus ojos azul cielo mostraban demasiada alegría, y su sonrisa fue tan brillante que desentonaba por completo con todo ese paisaje.

— Sabía que llegarías, Yuuri.

— Aquí estoy, Victor.

Me agaché para ayudarlo. Y se lo dije de nuevo.

— Todo va a estar bien.

El "estar bien" se estaba volviendo complicado. Y yo lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo aún. Quería creer que ese iba a ser el final de ese horror, pero algo dentro de mí me decía, que mi mal presentimiento no había acabado.

Suspiré, recogiendo la fuerza que me faltaba para continuar y me resigné a empezar.

Esta iba a ser otra noche sin dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Crawling](https://youtu.be/Gd9OhYroLN0)


	3. L'Assasymphonie

Después de aquel día, todo volvió a la normalidad. No, estoy mintiendo. Este es un tipo de normalidad que nunca antes había visto. Victor se veía feliz, animado, y muy optimista. De fallar en sus rutinas y arruinar los saltos, volvió a hacerlos con tal habilidad y gracia, que parecía que nunca hubiera tenido ese bajón de ánimos. Yakov estaba impresionado, sus compañeros de patinaje artístico ni hablar, y sobre todo, yo.

Yo era el más sorprendido con el cambio, y eso me asustaba. No que Victor nunca haya sido así de alegre antes, pero había algo notablemente diferente, no supe en ese momento si era su entusiasmo, o algo más. Su sonrisa infinita era mil veces más brillante, salíamos más veces juntos aún con todo el ajetreo que significaba ser mi entrenador y patinar al mismo tiempo competitivamente. Incluso salimos a beber sin ningún contratiempo, era todo demasiado feliz.

Y yo estaba tan alegre de verlo feliz, que no me quejé de nada, hasta el día en que todo empezó a cambiar otra vez.

Victor volvía a distraerse en las prácticas, fallaba en todo. Esta vez Yakov no fue suficiente para hacer que le mejorara el humor, y también se portaba hasta grosero y ausente de vez en cuando. Una noche cuando llegamos a casa, traté de hablarle.

— ¿Victor, sucede algo? Has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente. Pareces no ser tú a ratos.

— Ah, Yuuri, no es nada. Sólo pensaba, es todo.

— Pensabas… ¿en qué pensabas?

— Tonterías — dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano, y dándome una de sus sonrisas. Esa no se veía como una de las verdaderas.

Luego de eso quedó en silencio, terminamos de comer la cena y él se levantó tomando su abrigo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunté, con la taza de té en la mano, en la mesa de la cocina. Tuve otro mal presentimiento, de esos que se me hacían muy familiares por estos días –

— No te preocupes, regresaré pronto –

— ¿Beberás otra vez? — bajé la mirada a la taza de té que tenía entre mis manos, apretándola con ellas para sentir el calor. Le miré y él se quedó de pie un momento, de espaldas a mí, sin decirme nada, y simplemente salió por la puerta, cerrándola.

— ¡Victor!

Llamé, levantándome de la mesa y abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero ya se había ido.

¿A dónde? ¿A qué? Lo supe, sólo lo supe, y eso me había llenado de angustia, el corazón me palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, y decidí seguirlo. No iba a permitir que hiciera otra fechoría de esas, no después de que los periódicos ya habían notado las dos primeras. Él no lo sabía, pero yo revisaba todos los días las noticias, y justo esa mañana mencionaron la desaparición de tres personas en Moscú. Las descripciones que daban, eran justo como aquellos pobres inocentes que habían perecido en las manos de Victor en ese mismo mes, ¡no podía quedarme quieto! ¡Tenía que detenerlo, fuera lo que fuera! Saber que había salido a buscar víctimas como si fuera un animal de caza no me ponía para nada tranquilo, me hacía llevarme las manos a la cabeza y lagrimear, y aparte me ponía los pelos de punta el aceptar toda esta locura. No era normal, él tenía un problema, uno grande, y yo tenía que ayudarlo. Pude sentir las lágrimas derramándose sobre mis mejillas e inmediatamente las limpié con el dorso de mi mano. Tal como la primera vez, me recompuse y tomé mi abrigo así como las llaves y salí a buscarlo.

Tenía una idea de dónde podía estar, sus lugares preferidos para ir a beber eran algo recónditos en esa ciudad al no querer ser reconocido por nadie, y los recorrí, preguntando por él en varios establecimientos, todo en vano.

La noche debió haber avanzado demasiado, porque cuando sentí mi celular vibrar, supe que ya era demasiado tarde. Y el "demasiado tarde" fue como una flecha clavada en mi corazón al saber que ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía miedo de ver el mensaje, tenía miedo de que todo lo que había pensado esa noche era cierto. Me tembló la mano, y finalmente pude sacar el celular del bolsillo, respirar profundamente y desbloquearlo para leer.

Un mensaje de Victor.

Una dirección.

Una súplica de ayuda.

No, no, otra vez no. Me negaba a creerlo. Quise darle el beneficio de la duda, pensando que quizás era una cita esporádica como las que teníamos antes, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, pero este era un patrón que yo no podía ignorar. Era exactamente igual que las veces anteriores. Corrí a la calle para tomar un taxi hasta ese lugar, y me sorprendió notar que cuando les decía la dirección me miraban con extrañeza, logré entender tras dos intentos fallidos y un amable conductor, que el lugar estaba demasiado lejos y hasta bromeó con que "cualquiera podría matar a alguien ahí y nadie se enteraría". Eso no me tranquilizó. Sólo le di una nerviosa risa hasta que llegamos al destino, me deseó suerte mientras le pagaba y me bajé del vehículo caminando hasta ese lugar que claramente respiraba muerte.

Una pequeña villa de varias casas antiguas y abandonadas se alzaba delante de mí. Cada paso que daba lo escuchaba en mis oídos, esa extrema soledad no era buena y todo el lugar me daba escalofríos. Cada tanto me detenía para voltear a los lados por si acaso, y luego de un rato pude llegar a la dirección indicada. Abrí la puerta de una de esas casas, la única que tenía las luces encendidas en toda la calle. La puerta no me dio resistencia alguna más que el ruido chirriante que hizo cuando la empujé hacia adelante para permitirme entrar.

— ¿Victor? — Llamé, primero bajo, luego repetí su nombre, más alto, luego lo grité. Esperé unos segundos y volví a llamarlo. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba en el lugar equivocado cuando escuché pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia mí, y pronto él me recibió con un abrazo, fuerte, y luego me besó en la boca con más alegría de la necesaria.

— Victor, ¿estás bien? — pregunté, preocupado.

— Ah, ¡Yuuri! ¡Tienes que verlo! Mira, ¡no tengo ni una gota encima!

Él me hablaba con la emoción de un niño pequeño al que le han dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, y eso en vez de tranquilizarme me preocupaba más.

— Victor, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estamos tan lejos de la ciudad? Es que…

— Shh, Yuuri — me tomó de la mano y me guió con una sonrisa a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había una habitación — Tienes que verlo por ti mismo. Ahora, no te asustes, ¿sí? Mira esta belleza, sólo mírala —

Él arrastraba las palabras, estaba hablando como si describiera algo bonito, y solía volverse loco por las cosas bonitas y estéticas. Mi corazón no hacía más que palpitar más fuerte, y lo solté de golpe cuando encendió la luz de aquella habitación.

— ¡Oh no! — exclamé horrorizado, llevándome las manos a la boca.

El paisaje era el de una habitación normal, cuatro paredes sin muebles, excepto por una pequeña silla frente a una de las paredes, y en ella, en todo el centro, había una persona. Estaba colgada boca abajo desde un par de clavos incrustados en sus pies en la parte superior de la pared, separados por unos treinta centímetros en horizontal. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia abajo, donde su cabeza, en un ángulo inhumano daba con el inicio de una cubeta en donde goteaba sangre desde una cortada de su cuello. Tic, tic, tic, sonaba al hacer contacto con el resto de ella en la cubeta.

Esa persona estaba pálida. Quise acercarme, pero Victor me detuvo colocándome una mano en el pecho.

— Ah, no, no. Ya está muerta. ¿Ves? — me dijo acercándose al hombre de cabellos negros y pálida piel que estaba ahí colgado, le movió un brazo y lo dejó caer, su mano rozando el suelo sin ninguna reacción — Esta vez sí le cerré los ojos — respondió como un niño que hizo su tarea, y su sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro.

— Victor — comencé, esta vez dejando que las lágrimas salieran e hicieran de las suyas, pero no pude decir nada más, porque me envolvió el llanto por un momento, hasta que pude acercarme a él y tocarle las mejillas inmaculadas, mirándolo con tristeza — Victor — repetí su nombre — Uno, puede ser un accidente, dos, es aceptable...Tres...Ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡¿Lo entiendes?! — le apreté las mejillas con mis manos y él me abrazó dándome un beso en mi cabeza.

— Todo va a estar bien, Yuuri. Este tipo de belleza, también quería compartirla contigo.

No, nada iba a estar bien, y yo lo sabía. Uno, lo acepto, dos, terreno peligroso, tres, es el no retorno.

Tres, tres, tres veces necesité para darme cuenta de eso.

Siento como si me hubiera estrellado, pero no puedo pensar en nada. Sólo quiero llorar en los brazos de Victor, sintiendo su calidez y su amor mientras aún estén ahí. Mientras aún pueda disfrutarlos, mientras aún pueda amarlo, mientras su esencia esté intacta, mientras pueda corresponderle con mis brazos, antes de que ese monstruo que tiene adentro lo consuma por completo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [L'assasymphonie](https://youtu.be/8kqB5KRNCOE)


	4. Freak on a Leash

En momentos de desesperación, se toman medidas desesperadas.

Desde aquella vez, todo empeoró. Se volvió una constante, algo con lo que estaba aprendiendo a vivir como si fuera lo normal, lo cotidiano. Siempre era el mismo ciclo, él se desesperaba, se distraía, entonces él salía, me llamaba, yo limpiaba su rastro, y entonces él era feliz otra vez por un tiempo, hasta que el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo.

Aprendí a hacer cosas que en otro tiempo jamás me hubiera imaginado saber. Mi mente parecía trabajar en modo automático mientras se ocupaba de triturar carne humana con utensilios de cocina y cuidar de no salpicar la sangre ni los pedacitos de las entrañas que a veces se me escapaban del cuchillo que usaba para las partes pequeñas mientras las cortaba, porque esa resultó la forma más eficiente desaparecer todo. Era fácil cortar la carne y tirarla a la basura, si era cuidadoso no había razón alguna para levantar sospechas. Los huesos fue un proceso mucho más difícil, porque al principio no tenía idea de cómo deshacerme de ellos. Tirarlos simplemente a la basura haría que los encontraran, y lo duros que eran no me permitían romperlos justo después de haberse convertido en inertes pedazos de estructura ósea. Me dediqué a investigar, y pronto tuve una solución, aunque demoraba una semana, pero terminó siendo igual de efectiva. Secaba los huesos en el balcón hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente blandos para poder pulverizarlos a golpes, y se volvían prácticamente polvo, indistinguible de cualquier otra mota de mugre de la casa, y se podía mezclar con lo demás en la aspiradora fácilmente.

Fue realmente difícil tratar de acostumbrarme a eso, aunque estaba consciente de que no era nada normal ni tampoco hacía parte de una rutina que debería aceptar, como ahora mismo, que estoy picando mientras mi mente se distrae pensando en cómo salir de esta situación. Ah, se me cayó un pedazo de carne de un brazo al suelo, no tuve tiempo de recogerlo porque Makkachin se lo comió tan pronto como sintió el olor.

Sentí mucho asco, y pena por el perro y por mí. Negué con la cabeza. Momentos así me hacían despertar de aquel sueño macabro y feliz en el que estaba, solo siguiendo esa rutina digna de una historia de terror. Lo cierto era que estaba casado con un asesino, y mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo de esa manera, porque, ¿qué buscaba él allá afuera? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz solo conmigo, como antes? ¿Qué había dejado de darle, para que él buscara en otra parte esa felicidad, la tranquilidad, la vida que supuestamente había ganado conmigo? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

No me di cuenta de lo alterado que estaba cuando le di un fuerte golpe a la tabla de picar con el cuchillo de carnicero que tenía. El de la hoja cuadrada y cuyo tamaño superaba a los otros cuchillos precisamente para poder atravesar huesos fácilmente si posees la fuerza suficiente. Suspiré y retiré el cuchillo que se había quedado atascado en la madera de la tabla de picar, al lado de mi próximo trabajo, lo más difícil para mí, la cabeza.

Es más difícil deshacerme de la cabeza que del resto del cuerpo, pero es por algo que me inquieta. Él siempre, ¡siempre! elige víctimas con el cabello negro. Nunca he sabido por qué, nunca le he preguntado, y no puedo dejar de sentir miedo. Una vez soñé que trabajaba en cortar, cortar, cortar, y cuando fui a tomar la cabeza, era la mía, arrancada del cuerpo y con los ojos vacíos, como los que arranco para desmenuzar a los demás a pedacitos.

¿Seré yo también una víctima?

Intenté preguntarle a Yakov directamente, porque es la persona que más tiempo ha estado con Victor, sin embargo lo noté muy evasivo. Claro que no le dije nada de los detalles importantes, le dije que Victor actuaba extraño de vez en cuando, y me dijo que era normal que se pusiera violento en ocasiones ya que era de las personas que se guardaban la ira por dentro y la dejaban salir de formas más sutiles, pero que eventualmente, explotaba. Dijo que no me preocupara por eso, aunque pude notar en su expresión algo de consternación y sospecha que no pudo ocultar lo suficiente para no darme cuenta de que sabe algo que yo no, y me dejó claro que no puedo presionarlo para que me lo diga.

Intenté con Yurio entonces, pero sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo que a veces se ponía así de repente, y era un comportamiento usual desde que lo conocía, y los demás compañeros de pista coincidieron en eso, que había sido más leve desde que nos casamos, pero ahora había regresado a esa forma de ser tan voluble, y que pronto se le pasaría y volvería a ser el idiota de siempre en palabras de Yurio.

Las noticias me recordaban cada tanto lo mal que estaba todo lo que hacíamos.

Oh.

Hacíamos.

Nosotros. Comparto la culpa con él desde que decidí encubrir sus crímenes, ¡y ayudarlo! Es que, simplemente, no puedo dejarlo solo. Él lo intentó. Victor puede ser un genio, pero le faltan habilidades en la cocina y en sutileza. Por eso terminé haciendo el trabajo de limpieza, y porque lo amo, lo sigo haciendo, porque no quiero dejarlo solo, pero, pero...

...Quiero detenerlo, tengo que frenar esta vida llena de muerte que no es nada normal ni placentera, al menos para mí, y que está acabando poco a poco con mi cordura y con la suya. Poco a poco el Victor que amo se aleja de mí, y no quiero que eso suceda.

Tengo que detenerlo, tengo que hacer que pare de matar, ¡tengo que hacer algo!

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?

No es como si pudiera pedir ayuda a alguien. No lo entenderían. A decir verdad, ni siquiera yo mismo comprendo por qué lo hace, sin embargo, podría intentarlo de la buena manera, ese sería un comienzo. Y eso hice.

— Victor, necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuuri? — me miró con esa sonrisa que podía convencerme de todo. Aún era vulnerable a ella, a sus ojos, y a todo su ser –

— Yo...Creo que debes detenerte.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando, Yuuri? ¿Quieres que deje de patinar?

— ¡No! No es eso, hablo de lo otro. Tú, saliendo solo, y, bueno — no lograba mantener mis ojos en un solo lugar mientras le hablaba, solo me concentraba en ponerlos en cualquier lado menos sobre los suyos, o estaría perdido — Cuando matas, eso, eso está mal, Victor. No sé por qué lo haces, pero d-debes parar ahora, por favor.

— Ah, Yuuri — su voz sonaba consternada. Por las orillas de los ojos vi que bajaba la cabeza y parecía muy triste. 

— ¿Victor? — llamé la atención al ver que no recibía más explicaciones, y su expresión taciturna me empezaba a dar miedo. Al escuchar mi voz levantó la mirada y sonrió brillantemente, aunque ese brillo no llegaba a sus ojos azul cristal que tuve la desfortuna de mirar.

— Está bien, no saldré más.

— ¿Hm? ¿Así sin más?

— Sí. Si Yuuri me lo pide, entonces lo haré.

Me acerqué a él y le abracé, no tan convencido, pero si agradecido de que lo considerara.

— ¿Me lo prometes, Victor?

— No volveré a salir para eso, lo prometo, Yuuri –

Eso me tranquilizó un poco, y me dio un beso también.

Estuvo todo bien hasta que pasados los días, llegó el inicio de lo que yo había notado como el fin de su ciclo. Salía, mataba, yo limpiaba, pasaban unos quince días, y luego lo hacía otra vez. Éste día era el día en que normalmente salía. Lo vigilé de cerca, pero no me dio ningún indicio de salir, su ropa era de estar en casa, y de vez en cuando me preguntaba si no confiaba en él como para tenerle un ojo encima por más tiempo del normal. En un momento bajé la guardia por esa frase, y lo dejé estar un rato para ir a cocinar la cena de esa noche, nada muy complicado, pero requería estar en la cocina, lejos de él un rato. Cuando regresé, lo llamé, no respondía. Lo busqué en los cuartos, en el baño, en el balcón, en el pequeño sótano, en todos lados. Makkachin ladraba ante la mención de su nombre y entonces fue que vi la puerta trasera abierta de par en par.

Se había ido.

Aguanté las lágrimas de rabia en mis ojos hasta que no pude más y las dejé caer apretando los puños, y cerrando la puerta de golpe, rebotando por la fuerza del mismo. Se fue. Rompió su promesa. Bueno, él no era de recordar sus promesas, pero las cosas importantes las recordaba. ¡Esto era importante! ¡Muy importante! Esto me demostraba que no podía confiar en él.

Ah, esto no podía seguir así. Iba a hacer algo justo ahora. Estaba decidido y no había vuelta atrás, no me importaba lo que tuviera que pasar de allí en adelante. ¡Hoy se acababa esto! ¡Hoy se acababan para Victor, pasara lo que pasara!

Cerré bien la puerta y esperé a que llamara, como siempre lo hacía. Y lo hizo, mandándome un mensaje luego con una dirección. Esta vez le respondí, y le dije que lo trajera hacia acá, y que se cuidara de que no lo vieran. Puso resistencia al principio pero cedió tras un par de mensajes más diciéndole que me sentía molesto y enfermo por lo que acababa de hacer, así que no pensaba salir. Unos minutos más tarde, había llegado cargando a alguien, ya sin vida, haciéndolo pasar por un borracho para caminar libremente con la persona por la calle y luego dejarlo tirado en la sala. Ingenioso, Victor.

Cerré la puerta con seguro cuando estuvieron adentro, y lo abracé con fuerza dándole un beso en la boca, luego diciéndole.

— Lo siento, Victor, pero es necesario. De verdad, lo siento.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede?

Separé el abrazo y le agarré por las muñecas clavándolas a la pared. Si no era factor sorpresa jamás podría con su fuerza, así que aproveché y clavé el cuchillo pequeño que tenía en la mano en una de las palmas de Victor para distraerlo y su grito no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Agh! ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué?

No dije nada, aproveché que estaba pendiente de su mano aunque era una herida básicamente superficial, y como pude lo empujé hasta la puerta del sótano que ya estaba abierta. Lo hice bajar por las escaleras aunque cayó al suelo, levantándose y mirándome, preguntándome por qué hacía todo eso, no sé si me miraba con confusión o con ira, ni siquiera quise intentar considerar que eso podía ser odio. No, eso no.

Le tomé las muñecas lo más rápido que pude para amarrarlas a dos cuerdas que estaban improvisadamente pegadas a la pared con una argolla de cortina. Me gritó, me reclamó, sus ojos azul turquesa me miraban acusadores, y me pareció ver que lloraba.

Me acerqué a él cuando se calmó un poco, y le acaricié la mejilla, inclinándome para besarlo en la boca con suavidad, igual que mi tono de voz en ese momento, uno que casi no me reconocía.

— No te preocupes, Victor, todo va a estar bien.

Le puse el cuchillo en la base del cuello y él lo arqueó con esa gracia que lo caracterizaba, y me alarmó el saber que me gustaba esa imagen tan cautivadora. Quité el cuchillo de su ser dándole la espalda, y me descubrí sonriendo suavemente mirando el pequeño cuchillo. Ojalá fuera más grande para usarlo de espejo.

— Nos vamos a divertir aquí de ahora en adelante, Victor.

Le dije, y cerré la puerta del sótano. Algo se había roto dentro de mí, pero otra cosa había nacido. Algo que apenas estaba descubriendo, y aunque _eso_ hacía sonar todas las alarmas dentro de mi ser, me gustaba demasiado como para hacerles caso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Freak on a Leash](https://youtu.be/2uJJxipRVbY)


	5. Signal in the sky

Hay algo mal con Victor y el cerdo.

Muy mal.

Después de haber venido todos los días sin falta para entrenar, llegó un día cualquiera diciendo que Victor estaba enfermo y se quedó descansando en casa. ¡Mentiras!

Victor siempre ha sido de los que se levanta a entrenar aunque se sienta enfermo, nunca lo ha detenido un simple resfriado, que era lo que decía que tenía. Noté que tartamudeaba mientras lo comentaba, y aparte huía la mirada. Por ese día no dije nada, pensé que era solo su manía de ser nervioso por todo y le resté importancia.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Victor no apareció al día siguiente. O al siguiente. O al día después de ese.

Tres días enfermo era demasiado para no preocuparse, y Katsuki seguía asegurando que todo estaba bien. Pasó una semana entera y al final de la misma, llegó a entrenar notoriamente preocupado. Nos dijo a todos algo absurdo.

"Victor ha desaparecido".

¿En serio? ¿Victor Nikiforov ha desaparecido? ¿Victor el pentacampeón, esfumado así sin más de la faz de la Tierra? Yo no podía creerlo. Le grité al cerdo y lo tomé con fuerza de la ropa, reclamándole qué era lo que había pasado.

— No sé, él estaba en cama, simplemente no quería salir. Llegué ayer en la noche y cuando fui a su cuarto, no estaba. Lo busqué en todos los rincones de la casa, pero no había ni rastro de él, lo llamé pero no respondió, me di cuenta incluso que su celular sí estaba en casa.

— ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! — repetía casi al borde de las lágrimas, yo lo estaba presionando, y necesitaba hacerlo. Lo jalé y caminé con él hacia la puerta ignorando los gritos de preocupación de Yakov y sus propios gritos, siguió diciéndome — ¿A dónde vamos? Ya pregunté en todos los lugares que frecuenta, no hay rastro de él en ninguna parte, ¡ninguna! ¡Yurio! ¡No vale la pena! ¡Suéltame!

Forcejeó de mi agarre hasta soltarse casi sin esfuerzo. Su fuerza me pareció inusual, y noté también el miedo en su rostro. Tras un momento de silencio, le hablé.

— Vamos a buscarlo otra vez, puede que no hayas buscado bien cerdo.

— ¡No! — Insistió alzándome la voz — ¡Se ha ido! ¡Te digo que se ha ido!

— ¿Pero qué carajos te pasa? ¿Será que puedes calmarte por un maldito momento?

— ¡¿Será que puedes callarte?! ¡Estoy desesperado,  Victor no aparece,  pudo pasarle algo malo!

El cerdo, Katsuki Yuuri, alzándome la voz. Toda una novedad. Como es natural, le di una bofetada para que dejara la paranoia, aunque no sé si fue muy efectiva. Él simplemente se quedó en silencio, aguantando las ganas de llorar en frente de mí. Ya es bastante tarde como para que trate de ocultarme eso. Estos años han sido suficientes para conocerlo mejor, como yo quería desde el principio, lo suficiente como para saber cuándo está genuinamente preocupado, y cuándo está ocultando algo, que obviamente no me iba a decir en ese momento, y menos en ese estado. Esperaría a que se calmara para poder hablarle y que dijera de una vez por todas qué demonios le sucede en realidad.

Quise acompañarlo a su casa, o bueno, la casa de Victor y suya desde que se mudó a Rusia, él negó con la cabeza y me abrazó pese a mi resistencia, aunque no lo aparté. Murmuró algo que parecía un "gracias" y me dio la espalda, saliendo por donde vino, seguramente solo, a buscar a su esposo. ¿Estaría bien? No, seguramente no. Dejarlo salir solo tampoco era una buena opción, podría hacer alguna locura si se deprimía demasiado por algo que quizás no tendría consecuencias, Victor seguramente aparecería al día siguiente diciendo que se había ido de parranda o algo así.

Sólo que, al día siguiente, no apareció. Tampoco el cerdo, para variar. No contestaba su celular, ni Victor tampoco. Allí fue donde empecé a preocuparme, y llegué directamente a su casa. No contestó nadie cuando toqué el timbre, sólo escuchaba el incesante ladrido del perro, una y otra vez, aunque desde la puerta principal no podía verlo. Toqué la puerta directamente, no parecía haber nadie en casa, aunque ese animal no dejaba de ladrar, cada vez más alto. Abandoné y di media vuelta para buscar otra ruta, y me encontré con la cara de Katsuki enfrentándose a la mía. Tenía una expresión tan seria que casi lo hacía irreconocible incluso detrás de los lentes que usaba para poder ver bien.

— Yurio, ¿qué haces aquí? — me reclamó—

— ¿Y me lo preguntas? No apareciste ni has contestado el jodido teléfono toda la mañana, ¿qué pasó con Victor? — pregunté y él bajó la mirada –

— Ha desaparecido. Vengo de la estación de policía, acabo de hacer la denuncia oficial. Yakov ya lo sabe, disculpa que no te haya dicho nada, es sólo que estoy muy preocupado por él...Lo siento — me dijo en voz tan baja que tuve que esforzarme para poder oírlo.

Su voz se escuchaba convincente.

— ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo de té, ya que viniste hasta aquí? —

Asentí, vacilando un poco. Él usó las llaves y entramos, yo miré hacia los lados por si no me encontraba con un ataque sorpresa de Makkachin, como lo que siempre hacía cada que yo entraba a esa casa. Pero no pasó nada de eso, aunque su voz canina se seguía escuchando, intercalando ladridos con gemidos que parecían de dolor.

— Oye, ¿qué le pasa al perro? ¿Por qué no vino a saludarme?

— Ah, Makkachin ha estado algo...Uh...Arisco con las personas desde que Victor no está.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora? No lo veo

— Está encerrado en el cuarto de atrás, se puso bastante violento con uno de los vecinos hace poco, por lo que tuve que hacer eso. Le hace mucha falta Victor, como a mí –

Esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa mientras colocaba la tetera a hervir, y cuando estuvo lista me sirvió el té.

— Oye, cerdo. ¿Qué crees que pudo haberle pasado?

Suspiró antes de responderme y sentarse frente a mí en la mesita que había en la cocina.

— No lo sé. Él estaba enfermo, pasó el día en cama y al día siguiente ya no estaba. Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo malo, ¿y si lo secuestraron? ¿Y si está herido? ¿Y si...Y si ya...él...no…?

No terminó la oración, y le pateé por debajo de la mesa

— No seas imbécil. Pensar en tragedias no te va a traer nada bueno. La policía se hará cargo de eso, seguramente aparece pronto.

— Eso espero.

Charlamos un rato sobre patinaje y nimiedades, y ya me iba de su departamento cuando noté algo cerca de la sala. Era como una maraña de cabello gris en el suelo que contrastaba contra toda la pulcritud del resto de la casa, porque si en algo era bueno el cerdo, era en mantener esa casa tan limpia como se podía mantener, y ése rincón era lo único que no estaba limpio. Me pareció sumamente extraño, y de repente la actitud de Katsuki cambió conmigo. Parecía tener prisa, y prácticamente me estaba incitando a que me fuera, que no me preocupara más.

Idiota.

Salí por la puerta principal despidiéndome de él y con la promesa de que nos veríamos mañana para entrenar, y en la tarde salir a buscar a Victor.

El perro dejó de ladrar tan pronto como puse un pie fuera de esa casa.

Me fui aún con la sensación de que me oculta algo, puedo sentirlo, y averiguaré qué es.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Signal in the Sky](https://youtu.be/iUyRqiXu250)


	6. Highway To Hell

_Yuri Plisetsky_

Justo como lo había prometido, salí con el cerdo a buscar a Victor al día siguiente, y los demás. Quedábamos siempre después de entrenar, preguntábamos en todos los lugares posibles, aunque él me había dicho que ya había buscado allí, yo no me confiaba de eso, así que podríamos llegar al mismo lugar dos o tres veces en esa misma semana. Yo tenía aún la esperanza de que Victor sólo estuviera perdido por voluntad propia y que regresaría en cualquier momento. La gente de la policía no parecía tomárselo tan en serio tampoco, mucho menos luego del relato que nos pidieron respecto al comportamiento de Victor.

Coincidimos en que bebía bastante y que había momentos en los que se perdía por días sin rastro hasta que aparecía otra vez, pero nunca duraba más de dos días y ya llevaba más de una semana. Aún así, no le prestaban atención al asunto, y el cerdo parecía más y más retraído a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Por otro lado, sus movimientos en el entrenamiento mejoraron mucho, aunque lo atribuyo al hecho de que necesitaba distraerse con algo de toda la angustia. Puedo entenderlo, al menos un poco. Y aunque me cuesta admitirlo, quiero ayudarlo, mas él no quiere abrirse, no quiere hablarme. Sólo se cierra como una ostra cada vez que le pregunto directamente si pasa algo mal con él, aparte de la angustia, claro, porque está actuando cada vez más extraño.

Luego de un día de entrenamiento, no salimos a buscar a Victor, sino que llegamos a su casa. Pregunté por Makkachin y no había rastro de él. Me dijo que estaba en el último cuarto, encerrado por la misma razón que antes, que no podía ver a nadie porque se lanzaba a morderlo, pero ese perro nunca ha mordido a nadie, ni ha sido violento nunca, aunque también, nunca ha estado lejos de Victor por mucho tiempo. Le pregunté también por los cabellos que vi el otro día, y me respondió que eran de cuando le cortó el cabello a Victor antes de desaparecer, y en el momento dejé el tema, le creí. Sólo que, para ese entonces, según él, Victor llevaba ya una semana desaparecido y la casa no tenía casi motas de polvo, la única parte del piso, digamos, sucia, era ésa. Algo no está cuadrando bien aquí.

Y enumerando cosas extrañas, también vi algo que me llamó la atención. Fui al balcón y encontré huesos muy largos para ser de pollo o de algún animal comestible, de hecho parecían...No, no era posible. Parecían huesos de humanos, extendidos en una toalla uno al lado del otro, sólo expuestos a la intemperie. Pregunté al respecto, y respondió con inmensa calma, que se trataba de un experimento de ciencia.

¿Desde cuándo hacía "experimentos de ciencia"?

Podría creerle lo de Makkachin, podría creerle lo del piso, podría creerle que Victor estaba desaparecido, pero, "experimentos", ¿en serio? Fui a hablarle a Yakov de todo esto luego de que salí de allí, pero sólo recibí palabras de que no me preocupara, de que era normal que hiciera cosas fuera de lo común, y que se comportara así. Al parecer todos le creían sin cuestionar absolutamente nada, porque Mila, e incluso Georgi, afirmaron lo mismo ¿que no ven lo increíblemente raro que es todo esto?

Tengo que buscar ayuda. Alguien con quien pueda hablar al respecto y no me diga que estoy siendo paranoico. Estás ocultando algo, Yuri Katsuki, pero, ¿qué es?

¿Qué es?

 

* * *

 

 

_Yuuri Katsuki_

 

Convencer a todos de que Victor estaba desaparecido no fue nada fácil. Tenía que mantenerlo encerrado por tres días enteros primero, vigilarlo y asegurarme de que no saliera de la casa, ni siquiera del sótano por lo menos los primeros días. Para cuando hice la denuncia oficial, supe que tenía que moverlo de sitio de manera temporal, porque el primer lugar en el que buscarían sería en nuestra propia casa, y lo hice. Usé aquella fábrica abandonada donde en los primeros días Victor me había traído, y lo oculté allí mientras duraba la requisa. Me aseguré de que no saliera amarrándolo con esposas reales que conseguí por internet en una tienda de dudosa reputación y usando la llave de la habitación que mandé a fabricar sólo para esa ocasión. Cuando terminaron, trasladé otra vez a Victor hacia allá.

Y eso tampoco era fácil. Él no dejaba de reclamarme, porque a cada rato estaba preguntándome cosas.

— Yuuri, ¿cuándo vas a dejarme salir? Yuuri, ¿ya se te pasó la ira? Yuuri, ¿vas a vigilarme incluso en el baño? Yuuri, te prometo no volver a hacerlo, sólo déjame salir, ¿qué dirán afuera?

— Afuera no hay nada, Victor. Me aseguré de que nadie te esperara, y que fuera normal tu ausencia —

— Wow, suenas como un chico malo, Yuuri. Tú no eres un chico malo, ¿verdad?

— Victor — Mencioné su nombre en un tono que no me sentía capaz de usar. Era firme y claro — Estoy cansado.

— ¿Uh? — me miró desde su lugar en la pared mientras yo lo veía desde las escaleras del sótano, sentado ahí. Me había hecho amigo de un cuchillo, porque cerca de Victor, ya no sabía si estaba seguro. Al segundo día, intentó que lo liberara mordiéndome los brazos, sin embargo yo estaba preparado y pude repeler ese ataque, doblegándolo de nuevo. Le traía la comida y los primeros días no comía nada, diciendo que haría huelga para que lo soltara. Luego empezó a comer con algo de persuasión. Tuve que cortarle la piel algunas veces, y entonces accedió.

— Estoy cansado de esta situación. Tienes que decirme, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿por qué matas personas? ¿qué ganas con eso? ¿qué es lo que te motiva a hacerlo en primer lugar? ¿qué acaso yo no soy suficiente para tus necesidades?

— Ah, Yuuri — bajó la cabeza apenado, parecía herido. Yo estaba furioso, y también lleno de curiosidad. Quería ayudarlo, y no sabía cómo. Así que tuve que llegar a este extremo. Espero algún día pueda perdonarme, pero es por su bien. Será como una terapia, bueno, más o menos.

— Dímelo, Victor — me levanté y acerqué acariciándolo desde el cabello hasta el mentón con la mano derecha, porque a pesar de todo yo lo seguía amando — Dímelo, o tendré que recurrir a otros métodos. ¿por qué te gusta?

— Es...Divertido —

Fue una respuesta vaga, mas al menos era un comienzo.

— Continúa —

— Es...Bonito.

— ¿Bonito? — pregunté, extrañado —

— ¡Si!

— Exactamente, ¿qué es lo bonito?

— No sé si bonito sea la palabra. Es hermoso, cuando huyen, cuando tratan de irse. Y es más bello aún cuando puedes ver cómo la vida se va de sus ojos. Puede que sea el control, ¡no lo sé! ¡no puedo explicarlo bien!

Eso me hizo tragar en seco y quedar en silencio. Dejé de acariciarlo y me alejé un paso de él.

— ¿Yuuri? —

— Entonces, Victor, puedes explicarme, ¿por qué siempre todos tienen el cabello negro, corto...Como el mío? ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando? ¿Piensas matarme a mí también? — pregunté más alterado de lo que quería, pero, ¡yo necesitaba respuestas! Las necesitaba mucho, porque desde que todo comenzó, he vivido con miedo. Fue cuando levanté la mirada y noté las lágrimas de Victor cuando me calmé. Lloraba dejando caer sus lágrimas al suelo, sin decirme nada, sólo sollozaba y el sólo mirarlo me daba lástima.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Yuuri?

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo...Qué? — ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¡Jamás pensaría en hacerte eso a ti! ¡A ti te amo, Yuuri! Es sólo una coincidencia, ¡nada más! Una casualidad, ¡me duele mucho que pienses así de mí! ¿Por eso me tienes encerrado? ¿Porque crees que puedo matarte? No, Yuuri, tú eres mi vida entera, no te haría eso, ¡nunca! ¡Haría lo que sea por ti!

Me sorprendió mucho su declaración, y de un impulso lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

— Te amo, también, Victor.

Y fue cuando me preguntó, en un susurro

— Entonces, si me amas, ¿vas a dejarme salir?

Lo ignoré, y completé la frase

— Y porque te amo, no puedo dejarte salir. Cuando la gente hace algo malo, la ley la castiga para que no lo haga otra vez. No quiero que te arreste la policía, pero...Alguien tiene que hacer ese trabajo. Quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte.

Me fui alejando de él soltando el abrazo, mas no la mirada. Sus ojos azules se veían desesperados y en cierta forma derrotados. Me gustaba eso.

Saqué entonces el cuchillo que ahora siempre cargaba encima y le apunté con él a un lado del cuello.

— Alguien tiene que castigar a la gente mala para que no cometa más crímenes.

— ¡No! —

— Ah, pareces empezar a entender — el cuchillo se hundió un poco en el cuello de Victor, y vi salir su sangre corriendo en un hilo que se perdió en su pecho dentro de su camisa—

— ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Yuuri! —

— No, no lo era. Pero tú me has obligado a serlo — Saqué el cuchillo para hundirlo suavemente en el lado contrario y repetir el proceso, viendo más sangre salir —

— No tienes que hacer esto — suplicaba—

— Si, debo hacerlo. Debo castigarte porque has sido muy malo, Victor. Y lo haré hasta que comprendas que no debes hacerlo, ¿entendido? Tranquilo, a diferencia de ti, yo no voy a matarte. Sólo te haré sufrir un poco.

Me miró con una emoción que al principio no pude determinar. Al colocar el cuchillo directamente frente a él, y al verlo mirándome de esa manera, como si sus ojos me suplicaran, supe lo que era.

Miedo.

Victor me miraba con miedo, y a mí me gustaba.

— Comienzo a entender eso del control — él negó con la cabeza —

— ¡No! — gritó él cuando mi cuchillo se clavó en la palma de su mano, justo como el día en que tuve que encerrarlo — ¡Yuuri! ¡Por favor!

— Lo siento, Victor. Espero puedas perdonarme, todo esto es por tu bien — Y fui por su otra mano, dejándome llevar.

Esta iba a ser otra larga noche. La diferencia con las demás, es que esta sí la disfrutaría.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Highway to Hell](https://youtu.be/SMaVii7nnj4)


	7. Child's Play

_Yuri Plisetsky_

— No estoy entendiendo nada. Vayamos desde el principio, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión?

— No es una conclusión definitiva, es una teoría, y es lo que más sentido tiene si junto todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

— ¿Cómo es que todo te lleva a esa teoría entonces? No puedo ayudarte si no conozco todas esas piezas de las que hablas.

— Vas a pensar que estoy loco

— Pero por eso mismo me llamaste, ¿o no? Me dijiste que nadie te cree, dame una oportunidad al menos.

Suspiré y bajé la guardia. Otabek era la única persona que podría escucharme con un tema tan delicado y descabellado, y que quizás podría ayudarme a descifrar lo que pasa antes de mirarme por encima del hombro, o peor, como un niño que no entiende nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor, porque eso mismo me había pasado con Mila, Yakov, Georgi, y hasta mi abuelo a pesar de mis dieciocho años. Llamé a Otabek y aquí está ahora. Aún no se ha burlado de lo que le he dicho, así que puede que haya acertado en mi elección. Le daría la oportunidad, tampoco era que me quedaran opciones, así que le conté todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había visto, y cómo notaba el comportamiento de todos, en especial el del cerdo hasta ahora. Cuando terminé, él seguía con su impertérrita expresión en el rostro, con una mano en el mentón.

— Y esa es la razón por la que crees que lo que sucede es —

— ¡Creo que lo mató! Beka, ¡creo que el cerdo mató a Victor! –

— Esa es una fuerte declaración — me habló con calma y seriedad, y en ningún momento sonrió, en ningún momento me dio rastros de que se burlaba de mí. Parecía hablar en serio — Katsuki no parece el tipo de persona que podría matar a algo, o a alguien—

— ¿Uh? Beka, ¿tú sí me crees?

— Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de creerte? Viste cosas que los demás pasaron por alto, y has estado en su casa un par de veces.

— Sí, es decir — comencé a hablar con más confianza ahora que sabía que de verdad me estaba escuchando — Le acompañé a buscar a Victor muchas veces, pero siempre que iba a su casa, aunque me atendía de la misma manera que siempre, cuando yo le señalaba algo raro, tenía el afán de que me fuera. Tipo "Yurio, es tarde", "Yurio, Yakov se preocupará por ti" y cosas por el estilo. Tengo tres pistas, una, su errático comportamiento, otra, Makkachin. No lo he vuelto a ver ni escuchar después de la última vez que fui, ¡y fue tan extraño! Cuando salí de la casa dejó de ladrar, así de repente.

— ¿Crees que también mató al perro?

— ¡No lo sé! Espera, termino la idea. La tercera son esos huesos. Beka, era muy sospechoso, solo estaban ahí, en el balcón, al aire libre, extendidos en una toalla, ¿por qué alguien haría eso? ¿Por qué?

— Depende, ¿Ese lugar en donde estaban, era soleado?

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Lo era?

— No estoy seguro si en el momento cuando los vi había sol, aunque a veces en ese lugar no se puede salir por la misma razón. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eso es importante?

La expresión de Otabek se convirtió en una de preocupación.

— Yuri, los huesos humanos, si se colocan a la intemperie y se dejan al sol por espacio de poco más de una semana, se vuelven lo suficientemente blandos como para partirlos fácilmente con un martillo. No tendrías problemas en hacerlos polvo luego de ese tiempo de exposición.

Quedé en silencio meditando eso un momento. Me daba pie para confirmar lo que sospechaba y de repente me invadió la ira. Victor no era el santo de mi devoción pero sí le tenía aprecio y solo pensar que estaba muerto por manos de quien se supone lo cuidaba me hizo hervir la sangre.

— Cálmate —

Otabek pareció notar mi desequilibrio, porque me tomó por los hombros y me miró, repitiendo

— Cálmate. Como dijiste, es una teoría. No hay forma de que podamos afirmar con certeza que eso fue lo que sucedió. Necesitamos pensar, por ejemplo, ¿qué ganaría él? Katsuki.

— No, no necesitamos pensar, ¡necesitamos ir allá a enfrentarlo por lo que hizo! ¡Golpearlo! ¡Llamar a la policía! Beka, después de lo que me dijiste, ¿cómo esperas que dude? – La pregunta quedó completamente olvidada por la irritación que sentía —

— ¡Yuri! — Me agarró más fuerte de los hombros— Si lo que dices es cierto, puede que tú también estés en peligro. Aparte no estamos seguros de que todas esas señales apunten a tu conclusión. No podemos simplemente ir allá e irrumpir en su casa con oficiales de policía sin ninguna prueba consistente.

— ¡Eso es! Tenemos que buscar pruebas. Pero ¿cómo podría sin que sospeche?

— A estas alturas ya creo que sospecha de que sospechas algo. Preguntarle directamente no nos llevaría a ninguna parte.

— Entonces tenemos que ir a revisar esa casa cuando él no esté.

— Puede que sí, eso funcionaría más. Necesitamos un plan para entrar en su casa.

— ¡Sí! Eso me gusta.

— También necesitamos un plan por si algo sale mal.

— Está bien — me calmé y fue donde me soltó los hombros, se veía pensativo, pero había algo que me daba curiosidad — Uh, ¿Beka?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cómo es que sabías lo de los huesos?

— Cultura general

No le di importancia a su corta respuesta, porque eso sí que era normal en él, solía saber sobre temas que la mayoría de la gente no. Me emocionaba saber que me ayudaría y que me había escuchado cuando nadie más lo hizo. Ahora tenía un camino para encontrar la verdad, e iba a seguirlo ahora que tenía quien me apoyara.

 

* * *

 

_Victor Nikiforov_

 

Diría que no sé cómo describir lo que siento cuando lo hago, pero estaría mintiendo y siendo descarado. Ser así es mi especialidad, aunque a simple vista soy encantador; eso es algo que no puedo negar, no todos tienen esta maldición encima de tener belleza innata.

Esa belleza no es suficiente para mí. Darme cuenta de eso, a esta edad, ¿quizás es demasiado tarde? ¿O demasiado pronto? Algún especialista en problemas de la mente me trataría de encajar en un perfil, pero no lo entienden, nunca lo entienden. Sé que Yakov sí. Por eso trató de alejarme de la gente lo más que pudo.

Pero él no podía esconderme del mundo por siempre. Aquí estoy, libre, o bueno, lo era. Pero antes, fue como si él hubiera soltado la correa a un perro que ha estado encerrado demasiado tiempo por ser peligroso, y vaya que tenía razón, aunque yo soy mucho más bonito que cualquier perro, lo siento, Makkachin. Si tengo que contarlo en palabras, no es el simple acto. Una bala la puede usar cualquiera. Cualquiera puede apretar el gatillo de un arma de fuego y ¡Bam! Se acabó. No hay nada de triunfo en eso, no hay batalla, no hay gloria, no hay nada, y no me gusta eso. Me gusta hacerle honores a mi propio nombre, que significa victoria. Me gusta pelear hasta el final, y darle una oportunidad a mi oponente para luchar por su vida, aunque al final siempre terminará en mis manos. Es divertido verlos aferrarse a algo que ya no les pertenece.

Desde el momento en que los marco, ya son míos.

Y de ahí en adelante sólo es un juego para mí, en el que yo soy el rey. Depende de mi estado de ánimo o de mi antojo, es como la comida. Cuando quieres comer cerdo, vas a un restaurante donde te sirvan cerdo, y lo saboreas hasta el último bocado, no desperdicias nada. Cuando quiero jugar, uso el cuchillo, los veo palidecer lentamente cada vez que lo entierro dentro de su cuerpo, cada vez que se mete en su carne, cada vez que la sangre que brota de su boca les impide gritar por ayuda, y miro sus ojos hasta que el brillo de la vida se les va, cuando es arrebatada por mí, su dueño.

No hay una forma definitiva. La prioridad es sorprenderme a mí mismo, y en eso también soy bueno.

¿Cuánto pasa desde que los elijo para mí hasta que ya no queda más que un cascarón vacío? No lo sé. Comenzó por meses, ahora, semanas. No recuerdo cuántos han sido. Yuuri debe saber.

Ah, Yuuri.

Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde la primera vez. Lo cierto es que no fue la primera vez para mí, ya había sentido mucho antes esa sensación, esa necesidad, sólo que se había apaciguado con la llegada de Yuuri a mi vida, quien llenó muchos vacíos que tenía, como la vida y el amor. Pero, el amor no cura la sed de sangre y eso era lo que dormía en mí hasta ese día en el bar, donde alguien se atrevió a insultarme y un recuerdo de mis dieciséis llegó a mi mente con esas palabras tan vulgares. De allí en adelante, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para hacerlo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. En ningún momento dudé que Yuuri me ayudaría, o en confiar en él.

A veces hace cosas malas, pero es una buena persona. Me encerró aquí por una razón, porque cree que soy un peligro para el mundo, aunque me duele que crea que soy un peligro para él. Se basa en un detalle insignificante para pensarlo, y día a día intento que lo olvide para que me deje salir, para que vea que lo sigo amando como desde el principio. Sin embargo, se empeña en hacerme algo que él llama "castigo". No puedes decirle "castigo" a algo que disfrutas, ¿cierto? Me sorprendió mucho lo que ha cambiado desde que estoy aquí en este sótano, amarrado con cadenas a la pared. Son suficientemente largas para moverme en todo el lugar, pero no puedo alcanzar las escaleras y tengo que llamarlo cada vez que quiero ir al baño. No tengo mucha noción del tiempo, no hay relojes, y la luz del sol no se filtra por ninguna parte. No sé si es de día o de noche, sólo mido el tiempo en las horas que llega a traerme comida, que a veces me da en la boca, como lo hacía cuando estaba en la parte de arriba de la casa.

Una vez me llevó arriba sólo para cortarme el cabello, y también para, como él dice, castigarme, aunque para mí fue más bien una grata sorpresa.

Me llevó a la cocina, asegurándome con otras esposas a la silla de la pequeña mesa que teníamos allí para comer.

— Victor, ¿nunca te has preguntado qué es lo que hago con tus desastres? Los cuerpos tienen que llegar a algún lado.

Negué con la cabeza sin decir palabra, con la expectativa de escuchar a Yuuri, quien revolvía cosas de la alacena de la cocina.

— Al principio me deshacía de todo — él sacó un cuchillo de hoja gruesa y se volvió para colocarlo en mi mentón obligándome a mirar hacia arriba, a sus ojos. Le encantaba hacer eso. Siguió hablándome — Pero cuando te pusiste demasiado intenso, pensé que era mejor guardar algún recuerdo que pudiera usar para regalarte después — Yuuri dejó el cuchillo en la mesa y luego regresó a su búsqueda.

No sé exactamente cómo describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Sé que por afuera no me veía tan agraciado como siempre, no había recibido la luz del sol en varios días, pero por dentro era todo un mar de emociones. Más que miedo, sentía expectativa a ver qué me mostraría esta vez, porque las anteriores sorpresas habían sido forma tras forma de tortura en el sótano, aunque todo era bastante suave. Me quemaba el pecho con cera caliente de velas, o jugaba con ese cuchillo entre mis dedos, así que para traerme hasta aquí, tenía que ser algo muy especial.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?

Nada me preparó para lo que vi a continuación. Yuuri sacó un frasco del compartimiento más alto de la cocina, que alcanzó trepando en una silla. Bajó el frasco transparente y lo puso en frente de mí. Lo miré un momento y entrecerré los ojos para verificar si estaba viendo lo que de verdad estaba viendo.

— Wow!

Él me sonrió sentándose frente a mí, y apoyando el mentón en la mesa con los codos a los lados, admirando el agua y su contenido flotando en ella, y notando a través del frasco que yo había desviado la mirada, porque no cabía de la emoción, y porque no podía mostrarle la misma a Yuuri, o pensaría que no había tenido ningún progreso.

— Victor, ¡anímate y míralos! Son bonitos y brillantes, como medallas de oro — Él se levantó al ver que yo no movía ni un músculo, y me agarró por el mentón con su mano, acercándome bruscamente al frasco, tan cerca como se podía del mismo, donde cinco ojos humanos con el iris de distintos colores revoloteaban en el agua, lo suficientemente clara para apreciarlos perfectamente — Son tus medallas, Victor.

Mis medallas. Fascinante.

Sin embargo, sólo le mostré disgusto en mi rostro.

Desde ese entonces se mantiene la rutina, él baja a darme comida, a veces nos damos besos y caricias, él me castiga y yo le hago creer que me duele, le suplico que se detenga, y de vez en cuando, lo hace.

Si puedo convencerlo de que su juego funciona, entonces podría dejarme salir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Child's Play](https://youtu.be/AuUqY0xavHI)


	8. Paparazzi

_Victor Nikiforov_

 

_Poseer belleza innata puede ser sinónimo de una gran ventaja, eso nadie puede negarlo. Significa que no necesitas una habilidad especial para ser notado por los demás, porque intrínsecamente ya la posees, atrayendo miradas a diestra y siniestra por el atractivo de las facciones o la forma cómo el cabello delicado cae sobre el rostro, y ahí está la atención de la gente, casi sin esfuerzo, y a veces sin necesidad de palabras._

_Viktor Nikiforov, a sus dieciséis años, ya pertenecía a ese grupo de personas cuya belleza deslumbraba para cualquier criatura que posara los ojos en él. Si bien era cierto que su don físico le había servido de trampolín para escalar en algunas cosas, a veces, simplemente, se tornaba molesto. No faltaba la persona que le acusaba de llegar a donde estaba sólo por méritos de su físico, inventando calumnias por doquier aun siendo un adolescente que sólo pensaba en competir en la pista y ser el mejor. No faltaba aquel que le miraba con desprecio solamente por envidia. No faltaba el obsesivo que se declaraba fan número uno y por eso lo seguían a todos lados poniendo en peligro su privacidad._

_Y por supuesto, no faltaban los peores, los que iban más allá, los que creían que podían tocarlo, los que creían que podían ponerle una mano encima por la única razón de que su odio, envidia, o por la emoción que los moviera, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para agredirlo físicamente._

_Justo había terminado la competencia Junior, y había quedado de primer lugar, como era de esperarse. El estadio se vaciaba poco a poco, y aunque Viktor había tomado la precaución de no salir por la puerta principal por consejo de su entrenador, a última hora cambió de opinión. Le gustaban los aplausos. Le gustaba escuchar los vítores de su nombre en la boca de la gente, le gustaba la atención que recibía sobre sí mismo y sobre su talento. Era algo que se había ganado, ¿por qué Yakov le privaría de eso? Sencillamente no tenía voz ni voto ahí, a pesar de que fuera su entrenador. Y así fue cómo salió por la puerta principal, junto con el mar de gente que al reconocerlo le pidió autógrafos y fotos a diestra y siniestra, los cuales atendió con gusto hasta que disminuyó la demanda._

_Suspiró cansado pero feliz, creyendo que ya había sido suficiente, incluso para él, y se disponía a regresar a su lugar de descanso. Pensaba que podía irse caminando sin problemas ya que el flujo de personas había disminuido considerablemente, sin embargo, un par de tímidos golpecitos en su hombro le llamaron la atención. Se volvió para mirar a la fuente, y se encontró con un joven de cabello castaño que tenía un lápiz y un cuaderno en la mano, extendiéndoselos a él. Sus piernas temblaban y su voz también._

_— E-e-este…V-Viktor, ¿ve-erdad? ¿M-me p-podrías d-dar tu-tu-tu-autógrafo, por f-favor?_

_Viktor parpadeó mirándolo con curiosidad. Se veía muy vulnerable y asustado. Le dio una brillante sonrisa y asintió._

_— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quieres una foto también? – Dijo recibiendo la libreta y el lápiz_

_— ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_— M-mi nombre es…— el muchacho bajó la cabeza, temblando más que antes, pero bajaba la cabeza, la subía y su expresión nerviosa cambió luego de un suspiro—_

_— ¿Uh? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Viktor, confundido — ¿Te duele algo?_

_— No. Yo estoy bien. Muy bien._

_El muchacho entonces desvió una mano para tocarle suavemente el pecho con ella y acariciándole el cuello luego._

_— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Crees que puedes tocarme? — respondió alejando la mano del otro con la suya, molesto –_

_La actitud del muchacho cambió por completo entonces, y su voz se alzaba a gritos._

_— Cualquiera puede tocarte, por eso te pones esos trajes, ¿no es así? Para que cualquiera pueda golpearte y humillarte como lo que eres, un pobre adolescente precoz que se aprovecha de cómo se ve para poder ganar. Puedes hacerlo con cualquiera, ¿no? Yo puedo seguirte a todas partes, yo haré que me mires solo a mí en ese sentido, Viktor, porque no eres más que una_ _Сука_ _!_ _Сука_ _!_ _Сука_ _!* así que puedes ser la mía, y si no te dejas a las buenas, tendrá que ser a la fuerza._

_El ruso hizo un sonido de desaprobación y genuina ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Le temblaban los ojos y las venas de su cara palpitaban de rabia. ¡Él se había ganado estar ahí! ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo?_

_Nikiforov no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El muchacho se abalanzó sobre el patinador junior sin aviso, y le propinó un puño en la mejilla derecha._

_— ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? – espetó el ruso devolviendo instantáneamente el golpe a la mejilla del desconocido, quien se miraba las manos ahora, ya con la expresión a la vista, tenía la sonrisa ensanchada y los ojos muy abiertos mientras sus dedos temblaban de emoción. Después de haber recibido seis de esos golpes, el ruso le dio un puño en el estómago y lo empujó hacia atrás para alejarlo._

_— ¡Al fin! ¡Pude tocar a Viktor! ¡Y puedo hacerlo más! ¡Puedo tocarlo!_

_— ¿Qué? — la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del ruso no se hizo esperar._

_Antes de que pudiera devolverse a la realidad, ya estaba recibiendo una ráfaga de puños de ambas manos del muchacho, que ahora tenía completamente encima y turnaba sus manos para darle golpes en las mejillas, primero la izquierda, luego la derecha. Podría responderle y discutir con él por horas, pero insistía en darle más golpes que fue esquivando gracias a su estado físico y su rapidez._

_Su ira fue en aumento y decidió que no iba a hablar con palabras. Sus manos hablarían por él, así que descargó toda su rabia en sus puños, que fueron a parar directo a la piel del otro muchacho, le asestó una ráfaga de ellos en el estómago para quitarle la posibilidad de poder defenderse, y le dio una patada en el costado mandándolo al suelo. Cada golpe que daba era calculado como un pase de ballet y certero como la más confiable de las armas de fuego. Viktor estaba cegado y sólo daba golpe tras golpe, escuchando la voz de alguien que parecía ser la de su acosador, ¿decía "detente"? No lo sabía. No identificaba bien los sonidos, sólo estaba concentrado en hacerle tanto daño como fuera posible. Sí, eso era. Más de la sangre que salía de su boca. Más de esos balbuceos que eran para pedirle piedad. Misericordia que no iba a mostrar. Más de esa expresión de dolor que le mostraba cuando cada golpe terminaba y empezaba otro. Más de escucharlo pedirle perdón, más de verlo sufrir. Más de…_

_— Viktor, ¡Detente!_

_La voz de su entrenador le hizo volver en sí y detenerse en seco, soltando al muchacho que hasta ese momento había tenido asido por la camisa. Cayó al suelo moreteado y lleno de sangre en el mentón, la nariz y las mejillas, y cuando se supo libre emprendió la huida, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio al patinador ruso._

_— Yakov, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_— ¿No te lo dije? Te dije que no salieras por la puerta principal del estadio, era muy riesgoso. ¡Mira esos golpes! ¿Te diste cuenta?_

_— No ha sido mucho, sólo rasguños — dijo tocando su propio rostro en donde algunos hilillos de sangre aún escurrían por sus mejillas –_

_— No hablaba de ti. ¡Mira cómo dejaste a ese pobre muchacho!_

_— ¡Él empezó!_

_— ¡No importa quién haya empezado! — suspiró — Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, Vitya – la voz de su entrenador se suavizó, sonando preocupada – ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a detenerte?_

_— No hubiese pasado nada – Dijo el menor desviando la mirada y agarrándose una de las manos con la otra – Al final me hubiera detenido yo mismo –_

_— Eso es una mentira, y lo sabes. No quiero que suceda como ese día que…_

_— Yakov — le interrumpió, suavizando la expresión y esbozando una sonrisa — Estaré bien_

_— Cuídate mucho Vitya, no quiero que termines en la cárcel._

_— ¿Uh? No es para tanto, Yakov, sólo fueron unos golpes –_

_— Unos golpes que se convirtieron en intentos mortales – le mencionó con dureza – Tendré un ojo en ti siempre, Vitya – dio un suspiro y añadió — Sólo me preocupo por ti –_

_— Ya lo sé, por eso eres una buena persona – respondió el patinador con una sonrisa, guardando los sucesos de ese día para su memoria._

_— Por favor no vuelvas a hacer imprudencias._

_— No, no las haré._

_— Espero que eso sea cierto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no se entiende, este cap es un flashback de Victor a sus dieciséis, es un intermedio entre la parte anterior y lo que sigue.   
> ¡Muchas graciar por leer!  
> Gracias a MemoriesOfRhapsody por betearlo, y a NoireRigel
> 
>  
> 
> * Сука(Suka) : Puta en ruso.
> 
> [Paparazzi](https://youtu.be/d2smz_1L2_0)


	9. C'est le bien qui fait mal

_Yuuri Katsuki_

 

Bajo al sótano para encender la luz y ver lo único que adorna ese oscuro lugar.

Tú.

Sí, yo te puse allí. Pareces ansioso y feliz de verme mientras bajo las escaleras y cierro la puerta tras de mí con suavidad. Miras la expresión que ayudaste a poner en mi rostro, te asustas un poco cuando bajas la mirada y notas mi cuchillo de carnicero en mi mano derecha. Ese mismo con el que trituré la carne de tus víctimas una por una, y también, ¿por qué negarlo? mi herramienta favorita para castigarte.

O más bien, podría llamarlo jugar contigo.

Sé muy bien que para ti, es un juego. Y ya para mí también. Pensé que haciéndote daño, o recurriendo a la violencia tu caso se solucionaría. Pero entre más lo hago, más pareces disfrutarlo aunque me hagas creer que no.

Gimes en voz baja cuando la hoja filosa se coloca bajo tu mentón, haciendo que un hilo de tu sangre se deslice lentamente por tu cuello, y yo me inclino a recogerlo con mi boca, besándolo en el acto, recorriendo tu sensible piel en ese punto, y moviéndome por ella sin dejar ningún rincón inexplorado por mis labios, quienes finalmente suben y se posan sobre los tuyos. Cierro los ojos un momento y compartimos un instante de ternura.

Es poco, pero justo la dosis que necesitamos para seguir cuerdos, si es que aún lo estamos, si es que aún hay esperanza.

Con mi dedo pulgar te obligo a abrir la boca y la devoro con la mía, no dudo en usar la lengua para someterte, pero me correspondes y me desafías con intensidad.

Sí, eso también hace parte del juego. Me gusta más de lo que quisiera admitir abiertamente, el hecho de verte y sentirte luchando por la dominancia que no posees. El control es adictivo, como me dijiste un día. Qué montón de razón tenías, Victor.

Y ahora que lo pude probar por mí mismo, tengo que reconocer que me he vuelto un poco adicto a él. Sé que finges que te duele lo que te hago para engañarme, cuando cierras los ojos por el dolor de la cera caliente en tu piel, o cuando cierro demasiado la soga alrededor de tu cuello que terminas tosiendo por aire, o cuando tus lágrimas amenazan con salir cuando sientes el filo del cuchillo en distintas partes de tu piel, en tus hombros, en tu pecho, en tu rostro, justo como ahora. Ah, pones esa cara que me encanta, tus ojos de color zafiro, bañados por algunas lágrimas, siempre es un cuadro hermoso de apreciar.

Pero ya he visto suficiente. Y te dejo creer que haces un buen trabajo, porque me gusta verte sonreír así, mirándome con esos ojos de súplica que en otras circunstancias jamás te hubiera conocido.

Muéstrame más, Victor. Muéstrame todos tus rostros, todas las facetas de tu belleza, todas las expresiones de tu cara, ¡dámelo todo!

Me separo de ti, pero no mucho, mirándote aún con esa sonrisa y tú me la devuelves añadiéndole ese mensaje, sin necesidad de palabras, de que ya sabes lo que pasará. Pegamos nuestras frentes y yo dejo caer el cuchillo a un lado mío, que resuena cuando toca el suelo. Te acaricio ambas mejillas con mis manos y te vuelvo a besar, y mientras mi boca se distrae en ti, mis manos buscan otro camino.

Ellas desgarran la fina tela de tu camiseta de estar en casa, hasta que pueden tocar tu pecho, mis pulgares recorriendo las heridas frescas que segundos antes te hice, difuminando un poco la sangre, masajeándote en círculos, y tú no opones resistencia alguna. Suspiras mientras nos seguimos saboreando cuando mis dedos acarician traviesos tus botones y se cuelan luego por tu espalda, recorriendo tus costados y tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del sentido del tacto a través de ti.

Siento tus manos envolverse alrededor de mi cuello, aún con las esposas de metal puestas, y tampoco te alejo cuando acaricias mi cabello de esa manera tan dulce. Nos separamos un momento, y jadeamos un par de veces por la intensidad de lo que hacemos, mas no te dejo en paz. Mi boca no tolera estar lejos de tu piel, y va a buscarla en la mitad de tu pecho, deslizando la lengua por ella, mis manos se detienen en tus caderas, apretándolas con suavidad. Suben otra vez hasta tus hombros y lentamente voy empujándote hacia abajo contra la pared para que quedes sentado en el suelo, en donde mis manos ahora van a tu pecho y empujan una vez más para que te acuestes de frente debajo de mí. Me miras con ese rostro de sumisión y amor que jamás ha dejado de existir en ti, para mí.

Eso es, Victor. Muéstrame más.

Mis manos no terminan su viaje y ahora se deshacen de tu pantalón, intercambiamos palabras y te dejo quitarme mi camisa y sentir tus manos suaves contra mi piel.

Ahora sólo me queda tu ropa interior, la cual no es impedimento alguno, y mis ojos se detienen a admirar cómo tu miembro me saluda, listo para mí. Dejo escapar una risa y tú te contagias, porque sabemos lo que sucede, sabemos la nostalgia que nos da este momento, porque nos recuerda cuando podíamos hacerlo en la cama, como una pareja normal.

Mas tú hiciste que fuera de esta manera, y así es como lo disfrutamos ahora. Incluso en este oscuro sótano, alejado de la realidad, es que nos perdemos entre nosotros, nos embriagamos uno del otro y nos olvidamos de todo y de todos cuando yo bajo mis pantalones y me acomodo sobre ti, sintiéndote adentro y moviéndome contigo, escuchando el roce de las cadenas en el suelo, que te restringen el movimiento de las muñecas, mezclándose con tu voz y la mía, sonidos de placer que son sólo para nosotros y tu dulce rostro que es sólo para mí.

Me inclino para besarte y me correspondes una vez más cuando te siento derramarte dentro de mí, y segundos luego yo lo hago manchándote un poco en el abdomen.

Nos dejamos reposar, yo abrazándote y jadeando, y tú también. Nuestra cabeza está en blanco por un momento y mis brazos te agarran con fuerza como si con eso pudieran regresar el tiempo y evitarlo todo.

Sin embargo, ya sabemos que no pasará, Victor. Me miras y me dices que me amas, como todas las demás veces, y de mi boca salen exactamente las mismas palabras.

En verdad, te sigo amando, Victor. En verdad.

Salgo de ti para quedar a tu lado y acurrucarme, y al otro lado diviso el cuchillo que había tirado antes, aún manchado en la hoja con una fina capa de tu sangre.

Me relamí los labios y suspiré, agarrándolo cuando mi mente me llenaba de nuevas ideas para usarlo.

Y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para llevarlas a cabo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [C'est le bien qui fait mal](https://youtu.be/MInTH47EAoA)


	10. One Step Closer

_Yuuri Katsuki_

 

Ir a practicar rutinariamente se había vuelto un poco difícil. Desde que Victor me entrena, cambiamos de pista a San Petersburgo para que él también pudiera entrenar a su vez. Es diferente a la pista que teníamos en Hasetsu, donde podíamos estar solos. Aquí hay mucha gente, Georgi, Mila, Victor, Yurio, incluso Otabek Altin vino con su entrenador desde el año pasado para entrenar a esta pista y estar también más cerca de Yurio y mejorar sus habilidades.

Nunca hemos sido cercanos. De hecho, parece que no le agrado, aunque eso no había sido tan evidente hasta hace pocos días, en donde él decidió cruzar palabras conmigo con esa expresión ilegible en su cara y la voz tan seria que no pude discernir lo que decía.

— Debe ser difícil.

— ¿Uh?

— No saber nada de tu acompañante.

"Acompañante". Términos muy serios, como él.

— Lo es.

— ¿No ha dicho nada la policía?

— Creo que han dejado de buscar.

— ¿Por qué harían eso?

— Dijeron algo de que luego de 48 horas es muy difícil encontrar a una persona desaparecida. Aparte hemos buscado por toda la ciudad, Yurio y yo. No hemos encontrado nada.

— Si la policía dejó de buscar, ¿por qué tú también lo hiciste?

Debo decir que aquí me hizo encender las alarmas en mi cabeza. Jamás se me había ocurrido que alguien como él notara esos detalles, aunque para ser exactos, yo ya no estaba consciente de mis alrededores, ni tampoco me preocupé nunca en ocultar más de lo necesario.

— N-no he dejado de buscar — Me excusé — es sólo que es difícil, seguir, sin...Sin él.

Me dedicó una mirada frunciendo el ceño. No me creyó, seguramente.

— Dicen, que cuando una persona desaparece, los primeros sospechosos son sus familiares y gente cercana. Y vaya que tú eres cercano.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? — me exalté al instante, notando ya tarde que eso era un error. Cálmate Yuuri.

— Que quizás ocultas algo. Fui a la policía con Yura, porque él insistió. Dicen que sospechan que mataste a Nikiforov — Dijo directo y claro –

Abrí mucho los ojos, incapaz de contener la emoción que me daba el escuchar esas palabras. ¿Pero qué disparates eran esos? ¿Cómo la policía podría…? No… ¡No podría siquiera pensarlo!

— ¡Yo jamás haría eso! — grité sin medir el volumen de mi voz, conteniendo la respiración que cada vez se me hacía más difícil, cubriéndome la boca con ambas manos y conteniendo un par de lágrimas. ¿Eso era una sonrisa? ¿En Otabek?

— En realidad no dijeron nada de eso — Me dijo con expresión serena.

— Es...Es de muy mal gusto.

— Sí. Lo sé.

Y con eso se fue de mi lado para entrar a la pista y entrenar. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tardé un momento en recuperar mi respiración normal, tomé un poco de agua y luego sí pude regresar a continuar con el entrenamiento de ese día.

Pero no fue la única vez.

Otro día, no fue verbalmente hostil, sino físicamente. Como la pista suele estar llena y todos practicamos a la vez, procuramos no estar cerca los unos de los otros para no tener accidentes.

Pero él...Yo estaba muy cerca de la orilla de la pista practicando mi rutina, y él parecía seguirme a través de ella. Cuando me agaché para hacer una pirueta baja, él se acercó demasiado haciendo pirueta de camello, y si no me aparto la cara al levantarme, la cuchilla de su patín me habría hecho una fea herida.

Me detuve y salí asustado de la pista, para tomar agua otra vez. No podría estar haciéndolo a propósito, ¿o sí?

Mis sospechas se confirmaron ese mismo día, cuando más tarde, en el hielo practicábamos saltos. Estaba otra vez, muy cerca de mí, hizo un Axel triple y cuando aterrizó lo hizo justo a milímetros donde estaba yo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Ya esto no era normal.

Lo que había dicho al principio no era una broma. De verdad él creía que yo le había hecho eso a Victor. Pero eso significaba que podría transmitírselo a Yuri, y no quiero eso. Peor, a la misma policía.

Pero, ¿cómo mantenerlo callado? No es como si pudiera encerrarlo como a Victor.

Oh. Victor.

Él puede ayudar, entonces.

Pensé un poco. Hay una manera en que puedo callar a Otabek Altin…

¡No! ¿De verdad estoy pensando lo que estoy pensando? No, no. Entonces todo sería en vano. Entonces, me convertiría en algo igual que él.

Tiene que haber otra manera.

Tiene que haberla.

 

* * *

 

_Victor Nikiforov_

_Es...Este sueño, otra vez._

_— ¡Vitya! —_

_Mi madre me toma entre sus brazos con fuerza, parece desesperada por cubrir todo mi pequeño cuerpo. A lo lejos, se escuchan disparos. No están tan lejos en realidad._

_— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_

_Ella me abraza y murmura cosas. Es una canción. "Ojalá siempre esté el sol, ojalá siempre esté mamá, ojalá siempre esté yo". No recuerdo bien la letra. La canto con ella, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_— Mamá, no llores._

_Un sonido metálico suena demasiado cerca. Y entonces, ella se detiene._

_— ¿Mamá?_

_Y ella no responde._

_—_ ¿Mamá? — Pregunto, abriendo los ojos, pero es el sótano quien me recibe con el eco de mis propias palabras. No hay disparos, no hay casa, no hay mamá que me arrope entre sus brazos, no hay nada.

Respiro profundamente y tomo algo del agua que él me deja siempre en una jarra, en una mesa cercana. Me bebo todo el vaso de un solo trago. Si fuera alcohol, podría ayudarme a olvidar lo pesada que se siente mi cabeza, lo agitado que estoy y el sudor frío que recorre mi piel.

Al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, la puerta se abre despacio.

— ¿Yuuri?

Pregunto con expectativa, aunque no sé qué espero realmente. No es como si otra persona pudiera entrar aquí. No es como si él dejara que otra persona entrara aquí. Y yo tampoco lo querría.

En efecto, es el japonés que amo quien baja las escaleras, una a una, pero no me saluda. Su expresión taciturna me preocupa. Él llega hasta mí y me acaricia la mejilla dejándome un beso casto en los labios, y se sienta en frente de mí, entrelazando sus manos y colocándolas bajo su mentón, mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Sus ojos son inescrutables, y no logro descifrar lo que piensan. Su expresión seria no me da buen augurio, pero entonces su mirada viaja de una de mis manos a la otra y luego se posa en mis ojos, levantándose luego de un largo examen. Él saca algo de su bolsillo, y se acerca a mí, abrazándome y besándome cerca del oído.

— Victor, lo siento. Siento haberte tenido encerrado tanto tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuuri? Me estás asustando –

El sonido de un clic y sus manos sobre las mías me avisan que ya no estoy atado a las cadenas. Mi sorpresa no puede ser mayor, y sé que no estoy equivocado cuando él me habla otra vez, abrazándome con fuerza.

— Victor, vamos a salir. Necesito que me enseñes algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [One Step Closer](https://youtu.be/4qlCC1GOwFw)


	11. Disturbia

_Yuuri Katsuki_

 

Victor estaba más que sorprendido cuando le dije aquellas palabras. No era para menos. Hasta ese momento yo no había mostrado el menor interés de dejarlo salir, ni tampoco de quitarle siquiera las esposas de manera tan casual. Parecía emocionado, y el brillo de sus ojos le hizo sonreír radiante.

— ¿Es cierto, Yuuri? ¿Vamos afuera?

— Mhm — asentí con naturalidad, aunque sabía que mi lenguaje corporal podría decirle que había algo más — T-te lo dije, como mi entrenador, necesito que me enseñes algo.

— ¿Qué podría ser eso, Yuuri? Si es para ti, haré lo que sea.

— ¿Lo que sea, de verdad, Victor?

— Sí. No dudaría en ayudarte.

— Entonces, tenemos que salir ya. Está oscureciendo, y no puedo dejar que te vean, o sería un problema grande para los dos — No, en realidad sería un problema grande sólo para mí. Victor sería visto como la víctima y yo podría hundirme fácilmente, pero me gusta engañarme a mí mismo. Jugaba con mis dedos de los nervios, hasta este momento jamás había considerado lo que me planteaba hacer en ese mismo instante, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Victor, quien me abrazó cariñosamente a pesar de tener algunas heridas en los brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuuri? Te ves demasiado preocupado.

— Lo estoy. Uhm, Victor...Tú...Tú… ¿P-podrías mostrarme, c-cómo lo haces? — Esto era más difícil de lo que pensé. Bien difícil.

— ¿Hacer qué?

¿Me iba a hacer decirlo? Respiré profundamente y luego en cortas bocanadas de aire, casi podría decir que mis labios estaban temblando, pero si no terminaba la oración entonces nunca íbamos a salir de allí y terminar lo que había empezado.

— Victor. Necesito mirar mientras lo haces…Necesito…No, Victor, yo – me forcé a mirarlo a los ojos para poder seguir – Quiero entenderte un poco más, y también, quiero que me enseñes –

Silencio. Eso fue lo que recibí de él y de su atónita expresión cuando terminé de hablar. Luego poco a poco su sonrisa se fue ensanchando y sus manos tomaron las mías, sus ojos me mostraban una especie de gratitud que no había visto antes, nunca.

— Con gusto, Yuuri. Así que, ¿esta noche me dejarás jugar afuera?

— Sí…Algo así.

Su emoción no se hizo esperar. Eso confirmaba que todo lo que había hecho para castigarlo había sido en vano, pero en este momento no podía importarme menos. Yo también estaba ansioso, y para mi sorpresa, emocionado. No es lo mismo ver un cuerpo muerto que uno vivo, y tenía insana curiosidad de cómo era que hacía Victor para realizarlo todo, de principio a fin.

Lo llevé hasta el cuarto, en donde él recorrió todo con la mirada.

— No has cambiado nada del cuarto desde que…Bueno, tú sabes.

— No. Te gusta así.

— Aww, eres muy considerado.

Nos terminamos de vestir y salimos, y él me mostró paso a paso lo que hacía, no tenía vergüenza alguna en mostrarme lo erróneos que eran sus pensamientos, cómo elegía a la persona más sola del barrio más marginal posible, cómo se escondía para no dejarse ver por nadie, cómo llevaba a esa pobre alma a algún lugar desolado, y cómo terminaba con ella, conmigo de espectador. No hubo salpicaduras, y el trabajo fue impecable, justo como la última vez. Me habló de la belleza y de la pulcritud, y de cómo se sentía libre cuando finalizaba.

Nos quedamos sentados uno al otro, mirando atentamente a esa persona cuando cerró los ojos luego que no pudo soportar más la pérdida de sangre. Victor le había cortado ambas muñecas de manera transversal, y tuvo el cuidado de recoger la sangre en dos cubos diferentes. Estaba inconsciente, pero no muerta, y fue entonces cuando Victor le amarró una cuerda alrededor del cuello y la colgó del techo, y escuché el crack de su cuello, fuerte y claro.

No me inmuté. Sólo lo vi con enferma curiosidad.

— Tiene el cabello negro también – Se me escapó de la boca – Bueno, tenía.

— Lo siento, Yuuri.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Debí decírtelo hace mucho, en verdad lo siento, Yuuri — hizo una pausa en este punto y desvió la mirada, buscando la mía corto tiempo después. Parecía luchar contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos al hablar y a veces tartamudeaba, cosa muy extraña en el siempre seguro de sí mismo Victor Nikiforov — C-Cuando era niño, mis padres murieron en mi casa. Fueron asesinados. Los…Los ladrones…Los asesinos…Tenían pasamontañas y sombreros, así que no pude ver el rostro de ninguno, y la única cosa que recuerdo de aquel que disparó a mi madre tenía cabello negro. No tiene nada que ver contigo, es s-sólo una triste casualidad —

No reaccioné de inmediato ante eso. Es una triste historia, dramática historia. Eso podría explicar por qué ahora es así, porque le faltó mucho cariño cuando era niño, yo no sé qué haría o en qué clase de persona me habría convertido si mis padres fueran sido asesinados por alguien. He sido muy injusto con Victor, quien pensé por mucho tiempo que se había convertido en un monstruo, y que yo era víctima de todo aquello. Pero no es verdad.

Si hay un monstruo entre nosotros, ése soy yo.

Y si tengo que etiquetar una víctima, ése es él.

Me volví para ver el cuerpo inerte colgado en ese lugar, y luego me fui hasta él a abrazarlo con ganas.

— Lo siento, Victor, ¡Lo siento tanto! No debí encerrarte así, no debí castigarte, ni hacerte tantas cosas…

En algún momento mis lágrimas empezaron a salir, y yo sentí sólo su mano que me consolaba con palmadas en mi espalda. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce si yo me había convertido en esto?

La línea entre el bien y el mal se desdibuja en mi cabeza, y debería saber cuándo cruzarla, pero ya ese punto pasó hace mucho y en este momento, no me importa. No me importa nada de eso, ni la moralidad, nada. Solo quiero estar con Victor y que él esté conmigo.

Me dejé llevar por las lágrimas llorando en su pecho por un rato. Él no me apartó, pero se quedó conmigo.

— Shh, está bien, Yuuri – En algún momento en el tiempo en que llevábamos juntos, había aprendido a consolar personas. A mí. Y yo lo agradecía sobremanera.

Cuando me repuse, me acordé del asunto que me había llevado hasta ese punto, e iba a comentarlo cuando fue Victor quien lo recordó de primera mano.

— Yuuri, ya terminé aquí. Dime, ¿qué era lo que querías que hiciera por ti?

— ¡Ah! – Recordé – Justo iba hacia eso – me dirigí hacia él desviando un poco la mirada pero forzándome luego a mirarlo. No había marcha atrás – Victor, tú… ¿Tú harías esto por mí? — pregunté señalándole el cadáver inerte de la persona colgando en frente de nosotros. Él dudó dos segundos y yo tuve que tener una cara de inmensa tristeza porque casi de inmediato, la de Victor cambió –

— Por supuesto Yuuri. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Sonreí antes de que me diera cuenta.

— ¿Incluso si es alguien que conoces?

— Si es una amenaza para Yuuri, sí, lo haría.

— En ese caso, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Por favor, Victor—

 

* * *

 

 

_Yuri Plisetsky_

 

 

Nuestro plan era simple. Bueno, decirle "nuestro" sería quitarle todo el crédito a Beka, porque él fue quien trazó todo de principio a fin. Todo se resumía en esperar un momento del día en que el cerdo estuviera fuera de su casa e irrumpir en ella de alguna manera para buscar pistas, porque seguramente las había.

Esperamos varios días a que eso sucediera, pero no habíamos tenido suerte. Él era un hombre de casa y rara vez salía a beber solo, como lo solía hacer Victor. Sin embargo, el día llegó, cuando le dije si podíamos salir esa noche a que me acompañara al supermercado y se negó diciendo que saldría esa noche. No me dijo a dónde ni con quién, pero por esa vez no insistí. Me sentí feliz de poder tener al fin una oportunidad y esa noche me dirigí allá con sigilo.

La otra parte era la cerradura, porque nada hacía al frente de la casa si no podía entrar en ella. De eso se encargó Beka, me enseñó una forma que él denominó "para principiantes", y dijo que la cerradura de esa casa no era tan difícil de solucionar si tenías la técnica correcta. Y vaya que la tenía, porque la puerta cedió justo al segundo intento de yo aplicarla.

Bien, estaba adentro. No perdí tiempo y le di una mirada general a la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el pasillo. No había nada inusual en realidad, así que me aventuré a entrar en el cuarto principal. Tuve que alejar la mirada varias veces mientras revisaba los cajones y trataba de dejar todo tal y como estaba. Era muy difícil no dejar todo tirado, pero si lo hacía, el cerdo sabría que habían irrumpido en su casa. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas cursis que tenían esos dos ¿cómo un par de personas pueden ser tan melosas? Aparte de uno que otro juguete de extraña procedencia y uso, no vi nada raro.

Salí del cuarto principal y fui al auxiliar. Al abrirlo me encontré con Makkachin. Estaba ¿dormido? Sentí alivio al saber que estaba vivo, porque por mucho que me fastidiara, el perro me agradaba mucho. Pero era raro, no hacía ningún sonido incluso mientras estaba dormido. Tenía una correa alrededor de su cuello y a su lado estaba su plato de comida y agua. Me acerqué suficiente como para tocarlo y noté que tenía algo en su pata derecha. Una pequeña aguja metida en su pelaje que conectaba a una bolsa igualmente pequeña.

No estaba dormido, estaba drogado de alguna manera. Tomé fotos con mi celular, porque ahora sí que estaba seguro de que el cerdo ocultaba cosas, cosas nada buenas.

Con cuidado le quité la aguja a Makkachin y le acaricié un poco, mirándole los ojos. Despertaría pronto, con suerte. ¿Por qué tendría sedado al perro? Antes dijo que era hostil con todos, pero esto es una medida muy drástica para un problema así. Habría sido suficiente con amarrarlo.

A pesar de todo, no quiero pensar mal de él. No quiero pensar que esa cara dulce alberga secretos oscuros, por lo que le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda, aunque puede que eso suene hipócrita sabiendo dónde estoy en este momento y qué estoy haciendo.

Debería dejar de engañarme a mí mismo. ¡Despierta, Yuri Plisetsky! Estás aquí para buscar evidencia.

Seguí por el pasillo hasta el tercer cuarto que tenían, un estudio. No había nada allí que valiera la pena, sólo libros en la mesa de estar y todo lo demás en su lugar. Salí de ahí sin detenerme mucho, y continué, quedándome en el pasillo.

¿Dónde más podría buscar? Ya había revisado todo lo que podría haber revisado y lo único realmente raro había sido lo del perro.

Repasé las puertas, y entonces caí en cuenta de que me faltaba una, la que daba al sótano. Hasta donde sabía, jamás usaban ese espacio, el mismo cerdo lo había dicho una vez, pero ya necesitaba más respuestas y no sabía dónde ir. Abrí la puerta y tanteé con la palma de la mano algún interruptor de luz, y al poco rato lo encontré.

Había un par de cadenas en la pared y una jarra de agua en una mesa, junto con un vaso. En el suelo, al acercarme más, vi gotas de sangre seca. ¿Qué era todo esto? Parecía como si hubiera habido alguien aquí, encerrado, a juzgar por las cadenas de la pared terminadas en esposas de policía.

Me seguía negando a mí mismo a pesar de encontrar semejantes cosas en su apartamento. Pero entonces, ¿de verdad lo habría matado? ¿Y si sólo lo escondió? ¿Y si ese era el caso, dónde estaba ahora?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas, ahora más que cuando había llegado aquí. Saqué mi teléfono para tomar una foto de eso también, y luego llamé a Beka. Tenía que calmarme, nada de esto me daba buena espina.

— Yuri –

¡Me contestó!

— ¿Beka?

— Sí, ¿cómo fue todo?

— Sigo aquí. Hay un par de cosas bastante sospechosas, pero no creo que sea suficiente evidencia.

— ¿No? ¿Buscaste en todos lados?

— Sí, en la sala, comedor, cuartos, cocina, incluso en el sótano. ¡Hay cadenas en el sótano! ¿Puedes creerlo? —

— Sí, claro que te creo. ¿Algo de eso lo podrías usar para llevar a la policía e inculparlo de asesinato?

Pensé un momento.

— No, definitivamente no. Podrían confundirlo con algún fetiche extraño.

— Entonces no has buscado bien. ¿Has ido a la alacena?

— ¿Por qué guardaría algo en la alacena?

— No lo sé, es solo una sugerencia.

Salí del sótano y miré el refrigerador. Nada raro excepto que la cantidad de carne era excesiva para una sola persona. Supongo que el cerdo no come tanta cantidad como Victor y por eso se queda acumulada allí.

— ¿Ya estás allí?

— Estoy revisando.

— ¿Algo? –

— No, nada aún — no le dije nada sobre la nevera, no era importante.

Entonces fui a la alacena y tras ver varios frascos de comida, cereales, iba a rendirme. Hasta que vi los cajones de arriba, que solo alcanzaría con una silla. Así que rodé una de las de la mesita de la cocina y me subí en ella para ver. Busqué hasta el fondo, y entonces una cosa me llamó la atención, y casi me caigo de la silla de la impresión. Solté el frasco apenas al tocarlo cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenía adentro.

— ¿Beka? ¿Sigues ahí? – No me di cuenta de lo asustada que sonaba mi voz hasta ese momento –

— Aquí estoy, ¿qué ocurre? –

— Hay un frasco lleno de ojos en la alacena, ¡de ojos! Ojos de personas…

— Calma, Yuri. ¿Quieres que vaya?

— Un momento – entre la impresión, tomé un momento para usar mi teléfono y tomar foto de la evidencia, eso era una muestra clara de que Yuuri Katsuki tenía mucho que explicar. Bajé de la silla queriendo correr, sintiendo el corazón a mil y me puse el teléfono en el oído otra vez — ¿Puedes venir por mí? No sé cuánto tiempo más tenga antes de que él regrese –

— Sí, estoy cerca, puedo llegar en unos diez min— ¡Agh!

En este punto escuché un sonido seco del otro lado.

— ¿Beka? ¿Qué ocurrió?

…

Silencio.

— ¿Beka? ¿Estás bien? ¡Beka!

Y la llamada se desconectó.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disturbia](https://youtu.be/DWHKJ0JC2WQ)


	12. Insanity

_Victor Nikiforov_

 

Me gusta apreciar cualquier tipo de belleza. La de las flores cuando abren sus capullos, la de las mariposas saliendo de sus crisálidas, la de la tierra mojada después de la lluvia, la brisa del mar, el sonido de las olas, el color del cielo. Esas son bellezas de la naturaleza, pero también me gusta la belleza humana, una cara hermosa, una cabellera suave ondeando al viento, el miedo reflejado en los ojos de una víctima cuando sabe que ya no hay salida.

Yo estaba a punto de descubrir otro tipo de belleza. El hombre que estaba delante de mí era alguien ciertamente interesante, y del que Yuuri había preparado mucha información sólo para mí, sólo para divertirme mientras realizaba lo que me había encomendado. Es muy considerado, ¡por eso lo amo! Bueno, por eso y por muchas otras cosas más.

Oh, se levantó.

— Buenos días, bello durmiente.

— …

Justo como esperaba, lo que recibí de él fue una mirada de confusión, y otra de ¿espanto? No la pude leer bien. De todas maneras no es como si pudieras leer bien a Otabek Altin. Siempre tiene la misma cara de preocupación en el rostro, siempre serio, su vida privada es un misterio. O lo era, hasta ahora. Le vi cerrar lentamente los ojos y me acerqué a la mesa en donde se encontraba, amarrado de pies y manos con cuerdas que Yuuri dejó para mí, y negué con la cabeza dándole golpecitos en las mejillas.

— No, no, no. Te necesito despierto.

— ¿V…Victor Nikiforov?

Pude notar el asombro escrito en su rostro, parecía que había visto un fantasma. Quizás ante los demás, lo era. Yuuri me había contado lo que había hecho, les había hecho creer a todos que yo estaba desaparecido mientras él me tenía en el sótano. Finalmente todo dio frutos porque me dejó salir, y ahora teníamos un plan para seguir saliendo. Y el primer paso, era ocuparme de aquel que tenía en frente.

— Ah, es cierto. Para ti es como si yo estuviera desaparecido, ¿no es así? – pregunté sonriendo. No me respondió, pero el seguir hablando pareció despertarle, y detenerlo de cerrar los ojos.

Me dirigí hacia una mesa más pequeña al lado de donde se recostaba él, en donde había varias cosas interesantes. Seis cuchillos para ser exactos, de tres hojas y mangos diferentes.

— Tu departamento es pequeño pero tienes todo lo necesario en donde debería estar. Es práctico, ¿o no? – reí tomando uno de los cuchillos, uno de cocina, afilado, y un par de llaves al lado de ellos, tomando también otro de similares características, regresando a la mesa y usándolo para desatar una de las ataduras del kazajo, para luego clavar el cuchillo en la mesa, porque la pierna a la que había apuntado se había movido con rapidez hacia otro lado. Sonreí.

— ¡Buenos reflejos! — Él seguía sin decirme nada, y entonces le intenté dar a la única extremidad que podía moverse sin reparos, el cuchillo se clavó varias veces en la madera, y yo lo tuve que levantar cada vez que se quedaba incrustado en ella porque Otabek esquivaba justo antes de dar en el blanco. No puedo negarlo, me estaba divirtiendo, sin embargo necesitaba continuar, así que al fin pude darle y me gané un quejido de dolor de su parte cuando mi cuchillo se clavó en su piel en vez de la madera — Una menos — mencioné.

— Si eres tan peligroso como creo que eres, no debo correr tantos riesgos. — le dije antes de apuñalarlo en el antebrazo derecho, el izquierdo y la pierna que aún tenía amarrada. En cada una soltó otro gruñido, no sé si de dolor o de molestia, porque su usual expresión se endureció bastante y no supe ni quise descifrarla. Vi la sangre manchar su ropa y luego fui desatando al kazajo cuerda por cuerda. Él sólo me miraba sin decirme ni una sola palabra, y tan pronto como se vio libre se sentó sobre la mesa y miró hacia todos lados antes de irse contra mí. Sus antebrazos estaban heridos y su ataque no tenía tanta fuerza, así que me fue fácil detenerlo tomándolo por la muñeca y doblándole el brazo, empujándolo hasta el suelo de modo que quedara de espaldas a mí, y yo me senté sobre él sin soltarlo.

— Sabes, en una conversación, la otra persona tiene que hablar también. Y tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante – dije arrastrando las palabras y sonriéndole con la más brillante de mis sonrisas, aunque desde ese ángulo era difícil verme, así que me incliné para que lo hiciera. Vi que lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta – Ah, no, ni te preocupes por salir. Nos dejaron aquí, encerrados a los dos para que nadie nos molestara en nuestra pequeña y privada charla. Voy a levantarme, así que no intentes nada raro, ¿entendido? – No me respondió. De todas formas me levanté, alerta por si se le ocurría atacarme otra vez, aunque al parecer prefirió quedarse donde estaba, sólo volteando la cara para quedar boca arriba en el suelo, mirándome otra vez con esa extraña expresión mientras se tocaba las heridas y se las apretaba con la tela de su chaqueta, aunque claro, no podía con todas a la vez. Hacía lo que podía, admirable.

Di varios pasos alejándome de él, para luego dar vuelta y tenerlo de frente, notando que estaba intentando levantarse. Di vueltas a uno de los cuchillos en mi mano, jugando con él, y luego lo lancé al kazajo que estaba incorporándose en el suelo. Atrapó el cuchillo en el aire sin ninguna dificultad. Esto se ponía interesante.

— ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble! Tal vez tenga que mencionar un par de hechos para hacerte hablar – Dije para captar su atención – Hace dos años hubo un caso muy interesante en Kazajistán, en Almaty. Para ese entonces entrenabas ahí, ¿cierto? –

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Ha ha, ¡puedes hablar!

— Nikiforov…

— No hay necesidad de ser tan rudo. Victor está bien para ti — guiñé un ojo antes de seguir y acercarme — Bueno, para ese entonces, ocurrieron una serie de asesinatos, uno tras otro, sagradamente, cada semana, en esa ciudad. Siempre encontraban a una persona muerta, hombre, mujer, niño, no importaba. Los encontraban siempre en la puerta de la casa de sus familiares, cortados en pedazos y envueltos en bolsas de basura.

Sus ojos parecieron abrirse más de lo normal. Ya lo tenía.

— Oh, ¿te suena? Claro que sí. Porque todos esos casos continuaron por todo un año. Y luego, así de la nada, el asesino desapareció – hice una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos, notando en ellos algo familiar. Algo que también habitaba en mí – La fecha en donde cesaron los casos, coincide con la fecha en donde te mudaste a entrenar a San Petersburgo, mira qué casualidad. Incluso insististe en regresar incluso cuando antes dijiste que el camino de los rusos no era el que querías seguir, pero aquí has estado por más de un año, pero no sólo es por el patinaje, ¿verdad?

— Repetiré, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – me dijo más rudo de lo normal. Era de esperarse, no siempre te descubren así —

— Un año entero, Otabek Altin. Y ni una sola pista, ni una sola captura. Estoy celoso, dime, ¿cómo hacías para elegir a quién eliminar? Y darlo a la familia como si fuera un mensaje bastante macabro, es poco ortodoxo, no lo niego, pero tengo que admitir que es peculiar. Y me gusta lo peculiar.

— No sé de qué…

— Ah, por supuesto que si sabes. Toda esta información es de fuente confiable, y si sale a la luz, toda la vida que tienes se va al drenaje.

Hice una pausa aquí, y detuve mis pasos para mirarlo fijamente.

— Sé que no entiendes por qué estoy aquí. Sé que no entiendes por qué tú estás aquí conmigo – le dije apuntándolo con el cuchillo – Es porque necesito tu cooperación, ¿vas a ser un buen niño o no? – pregunté guiñando el ojo –

— Ve al grano entonces

— Oh, ahora si estás escuchando. Necesito que nos divirtamos un poco

— Explícate

— Mhm. Verás, hay un gran problema, Yuuri cree que tú crees que él es un asesino, y las cosas no son así, no, no. Yuuri jamás podría matar a alguien.

— ¿No? — preguntó, se veía incrédulo de que esa oración fuera cierta.

—…Pero yo sí – ignoré completamente sus preguntas. Era irrelevante todo eso –Por eso, necesitamos un favor, sin embargo también necesitamos discreción, y un poco de violencia, ruego que me disculpes de antemano por lo que voy a hacer, así que, lo siento, Otabek Altin.

Y con eso lo tomé por la muñeca y lo ataqué con el cuchillo.

 

 

* * *

 

_Yuri Plisetsky_

 

 

_Beka, ¿estás ahí?_

_¿Beka? Sigo en el departamento del cerdo_

 

¿Le habrá pasado algo? Puede que solamente esté retrasado y se le haya caído la señal.

 

_— Visto –_

 

_Voy en camino. No te muevas de donde estás_

 

Uf. Sentí el alivio recorrer mis venas al recibir su mensaje.

 

_Ok_

 

Repasé las imágenes que había tomado con mi celular hasta ese momento. Yo tenía el número de la policía, podría mandarlas inmediatamente, pero me detuve a pensar. El sótano, el frasco con esas cosas asquerosas, el perro. Me preguntaba si era suficiente evidencia, pero sencillamente no podía conectar una cosa con la otra si lo veía una persona desde afuera. La policía, por ejemplo. Él podría escudarse diciendo que los ojos son un experimento y encontrar la forma de demostrar que los obtuvo por medios legales, lo mismo la medicina de Makkachin, aunque sería difícil explicar lo del sótano. Estaba exhausto de pensar, así que dejé de ver las fotos y guardé el celular en mi bolsillo, ahora vería a Otabek y podríamos hablar ambos del asunto, sólo me quedaba esperarlo. Había insistido en venir a ayudarme en un principio, sin embargo lo convencí de que no lo hiciera, ya era riesgoso para mí, y yo no quería involucrarlo demasiado, podría atraer su atención, ponerlo en peligro y era lo que menos quería.

Escuché ladridos del cuarto del perro, furiosos ladridos debo decir. Corrí hacia allá a verificar qué pasaba, y lo tomé entre mis brazos, en donde me saludó como si no hubiera visto personas en un montón de tiempo. Jugué con él un poco, varios minutos en realidad, y al menos se calló, sus ladridos eran insoportables.

Salí de ese lugar, y entonces vi cómo la puerta principal se abría junto al sonido de unas llaves. Regresé al cuarto del perro rápidamente buscando dónde esconderme. Se suponía que Beka me avisaría cuando estaba cerca, siempre lo hacía, y que no entraría a la casa por nada del mundo, yo se lo hice prometer. Así que si no era Beka, entonces era…

— ¿Yurio?

Su voz. Mi respiración se volvió un poco más difícil sólo por el hecho de escuchar su voz, aunque sonara tan amable. Vamos, Yuri Plisetsky, él es sólo un tazón de cerdo, un meloso tazón de cerdo…Y un asesino. Mi cerebro no me estaba ayudando. Me escondí tras un mueble de biblioteca en ese lugar y traté de hacer tan poco ruido como me fuera posible.

— ¿Yurio? – escuché otra vez.

No podía encontrarme. ¿Qué haría si me encontraba? No, si me está llamando es porque sabe que estoy aquí. ¿Cómo demonios sabe que estoy aquí? Me tapé la boca para no dejar salir ningún sonido. ¿Me mataría así como hizo con Victor?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Makkachin salió caminando con cautela, alerta de cosas raras, pero acercándosele de todas formas. Lo vi abrazarlo y darle caricias en su pelaje café, y lo dejó salir. Mi escondite no fue muy bueno, porque tan pronto como el perro se fue, él miró fijamente a mi dirección.

— Yurio, sé que estás confundido, déjame explicarte todo por favor.

— ¡¿Explicarme que eres un asesino?! ¿Explicarme cómo lo mataste? ¿Explicarme cómo redujiste sus huesos a polvo para ocultar el cadáver? – Exploté. Oh no.

— Por favor Yurio

— ¡Deja de decir mi nombre! ¡Deja de llamarme maldito enfermo! –

Y con eso salí corriendo empujándolo y buscando otra parte de la casa a donde pudiera salir. La puerta principal era mi primera opción, pero debí imaginarlo, estaba cerrada. Sacudí el pomo, desesperado, mientras sentía que él se acercaba a mí caminando, sin prisa. Su calma no me tranquilizaba. Me puso una mano en el hombro, que rechacé de manera instantánea.

— ¡No me toques!

Él intentó agarrarme por las muñecas, pero yo forcejeé para zafarme, y lo logré. Sólo por escasos segundos, antes de verme atrapado en sus manos otra vez. Me levantó con fuerza del suelo y entonces intenté con mis pies, pero aunque le pegaba varias veces no me soltaba.

— Yurio, no me dejas opción. Necesito que me escuches.

— ¡Suéltame!

No funcionó. Mi cara palideció cuando me di cuenta a dónde me llevaban. El sótano.

Ese lugar donde había visto las cadenas.

No importaba cuánto luchara, él tenía más fuerza. Me puso en las muñecas las esposas de aquella pared y se sentó frente a mí con los codos en las rodillas y las manos juntas en la barbilla, mirándome fijamente.

— Estás confundido.

— ¡No lo estoy! ¡Déjame ir! – Jalé de las cadenas, pero sólo me maltrataban más — ¡El hecho de que me hayas hecho esto me da la razón!

— Sí, lo estás. Alguien te metió la idea en la cabeza de que hice algo que no es correcto. Ese alguien puede estar en peligro ahora.

Me detuve de inmediato. El pensar de que sabía de Otabek ya era otra cosa. Lo menos que había querido era ponerle en peligro.

— ¿Qué…Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién?

— Otabek Altin, desde luego.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Beka?!

— ¿Yo? Nada. Sólo puede que esté en peligro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué le pasó? – demandé. Me estaba subiendo la desesperación –

— La policía recibió una foto de él por internet, en donde se decía que había sido secuestrado. Es esta foto – él me mostró una foto desde su celular, en donde Beka estaba recostado en una mesa, amarrado de manos y pies en las esquinas, tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Está vivo?

— …

— ¡No pueden!

— Sí pueden. Pero no podemos asegurarlo. Lo que sí podemos es evitar que algo malo le pase, si no es que nada le pasó ya, claro, pero primero, necesito que te calmes y me escuches. ¿Sí?

— ¿Si no es que nada le pasó? ¿Qué carajos pasa contigo? ¡Hay que ir a buscarlo YA!

— Y lo haremos, en cuanto escuches lo que tengo que decir.

Desvié la cabeza, ¿cómo pueden hacerle eso a Otabek? ¿Y por qué lo secuestraron? No tenía enemigos, no tenía a nadie que le quisiera hacer daño, a menos claro, de que el cerdo me estuviera engañando. De todas maneras, se trataba de Beka, una persona a la que yo metí en esto y ahora estaba en peligro. Así que recogí mis sospechas y me resigné. Por Beka.

— Hm. Está bien.

— Excelente. Esa actitud está mejor.

— Más te vale tener una buena explicación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Insanity](https://youtu.be/naUs1n-XEao)


	13. Bleeding Out For You

_Victor Nikiforov_

 

Una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con otra persona que te puede seguir el ritmo siempre es algo placentero. Altin sabía manejar un cuchillo y de qué manera. Sin embargo, yo tenía una misión y tenía que completarla, era crucial en el plan que Yuuri había trazado. Mientras yo estaba con Otabek, él había ido a casa, en donde supimos que estaba Yuri por la conversación que escuchamos mientras él hablaba por teléfono. Nos tomó por sorpresa, así que él tuvo que ir a hacerse cargo del hada. La idea original era que los dos nos quedáramos aquí, pero no podíamos correr el riesgo de que Yuri encontrara algo y de verdad fuera a la policía, así que cambió un poco el plan.

— Bueno, vamos a lo serio, ¿sí? — Dije con la voz cansada. Casi todos mis ataques habían sido esquivados, incluso con él en desventaja. Sus movimientos eran torpes pero no por eso se dejaba fácil, tuve que esquivarlo varias veces, y otras, bueno, tenía que dejarme infligir algunas heridas, o eso me explicó Yuuri. El dolor no era nada en realidad, en ese momento, era algo que me hacía sentir vivo, más aún luego de tanto tiempo encerrado.

Lo vi atacarme nuevamente y ahí fue donde lo tomé por el antebrazo, volteándole la mano en un ángulo extraño y lo desarmé quitándole el cuchillo que tenía, lanzándolo lejos de su alcance.

— Yo gano — Declaré, jadeando por el esfuerzo y los cortes que tenía los brazos y parte de la cara — Verás, tú y yo somos de la misma especie, ¡como una familia! Y la familia se ayuda entre sí –

— ¡No soy como tú!

Lo solté y cuando le dijo eso abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. Le escuché murmurar algo y me pareció que chasqueaba los dientes en señal de molestia. ¿No lo era? ¿La información de Yuuri estaba errada?

— ¿No? Las bolsas que dejabas en las casas tenían algo en común. Siempre su contenido era el miembro de la casa más fastidioso, aquel que hacía la vida imposible a los demás. Un padre abusador, una mamá que les pegaba en exceso a sus hijos hasta hacerles daño, un niño demasiado malcriado para su propio bien y el de los demás. Uf. Eras algo así como El Coco. Así te llamaban los periódicos. En el fondo tienes buen corazón, aunque seas...Bueno, eso que eres

— ¡No era yo quien les hacía eso! Ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba — respondió jadeando de cansancio forcejeando debajo de mí –

— Si no eras tú, entonces, ¿quién?

— Un amigo. Un amigo que necesitaba que alguien se encargara de limpiar su desastre porque por sí mismo era un idiota descuidado.

— Oh. Eso sí que me llama la atención – Lo dije en serio. Si Altin era ese tipo de persona, significaba que era del mismo tipo de Yuuri. Hacía algo para encubrir a alguien, sin ser él el autor directo – Mira que el destino es grande y este mundo es tan pequeño – mencioné por la ironía, que él pareció no entender. Pero medité demasiado y no me di cuenta cuándo rodó sobre sí mismo, haciéndome caer al suelo. Me quitó el cuchillo que yo tenía y entonces corrió a la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Ah, no podía dejarlo irse, así que corrí tras él. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, sin embargo él no tuvo problema alguno en abrirla usando el cuchillo. Bueno, un error de cálculo, era de esperarse si ésa era su casa de todos modos. Lo tomé por el hombro y lo empujé hacia adentro de la casa cerrando la puerta de una patada, lanzándolo al suelo, donde le escuché quejarse por el golpe. Corrí a buscar el cuchillo y me subí a horcajadas sobre él para inmovilizar sus extremidades, y forcejeé mientras él trataba de escapar.

No, ya no más juegos.

— Como dije antes. Yo gano – Y mi cuchillo bajó enterrándose en la piel de su pecho. Cerró los ojos tan pronto como sintió la afilada cuchilla en él, no me dejó verlo. Hm, supongo que sabe cómo funcionan estas cosas, y no quiso darme la satisfacción de verle morir en sus ojos. Como sea, sólo duró poco tiempo antes de quedarse completamente estático, y cuando eso sucedió, fue que me pude retirar.

Miré alrededor. Qué desastre. Nada de esto se ve bonito. Y aparte, me duele todo. Aunque me dio bastante lucha, mis heridas no son tan graves como para no caminar.

Primera parte, hecha. Ahora comenzará la segunda.

 

* * *

 

_Yuuri Katsuki_

 

— Entonces, ¿Otabek fue a buscar a Victor?

— Sí. En el trayecto, parece que fue capturado y por eso la policía supo. Me llamaron y dijeron que rastrearían el mensaje.

— Eso no explica por qué Makkachin estaba con esa medicina

— Él enfermó cuando dejó de ver a Victor. Lo llevé al veterinario y le recetó ese suero para que pudiera calmarse.

— ¿Qué hay de los ojos en la despensa y aquellos huesos ese día?

— Te lo dije, ¿no? Son un experimento de ciencia. Pienso dejar el patinaje artístico pronto, y dedicarme a otra cosa.

Él enarcó una ceja.

— No te creo.

— No necesitas creerme si no quieres. ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

— No si sé que Beka está en peligro.

— …

Así transcurrió el diálogo mientras Yurio estaba frente a mí en la pared, ya más calmado una vez le aseguré que no iba a hacerle daño. Es una buena persona, aunque no lo parezca, y de verdad he aprendido a quererlo mucho. Es como un hermano pequeño para mí.

Por eso, el hecho de que estuviera mezclado en todo esto me daba un mal sabor de boca, de todos nosotros, él era quien menos se merecía sufrir por esto. Así que tomé una decisión definitiva.

Hubo veces en las que pensé que de verdad podría seguir así. Medité tanto, ¡tanto! sobre qué íbamos a hacer luego de que todo acabara. Y con acabar, me refería a desenredar el asunto con Victor, no levantar sospechas y luego justificar todo lo que había pasado con mentiras creíbles. Yo podía hacer eso.

Sin embargo, lo cierto es que una vida sin Victor para mí es impensable, pero una vida vacía con él no era nada mejor. Pedirle que eliminara al mejor amigo de Yurio me puso las cosas en perspectiva. Él no dudó ni un solo segundo, accedió sin pensarlo, sin tener en cuenta el dolor que iba a causar en Yurio el que Otabek desapareciera. Estaba claro. Él era un monstruo. Pero yo uno mucho peor.

Mis castigos no habían servido para nada. Si algo, había hecho más fuerte aquella necesidad en Victor, y tarde que temprano finalmente desembocaría en mí. Cuando se aburriera de sus compañeros ocasionales, llegaría mi turno. Se repetía en mi cabeza aquella pesadilla en donde la cabeza que corto es la mía, mirándome con los ojos vacíos, que solo me dicen palabras de silencio, ahora también añadiendo la escena donde los recojo y los meto en el frasco donde conservo los demás.

Si seguíamos como hasta ahora, seguramente iba a terminar igual, ayudándole a cubrir su rastro hasta el final de los días, ya que no lo podía tener encerrado mucho más tiempo, no cuando terminara el plan que había trazado.

La cuestión era que barajando todas las opciones, ninguna era buena si Victor…Si Victor seguía con vida. Yo podía torturarlo, podía herirlo, podía hacerle muchas cosas, pero no podía quitarle la vida. Era un cobarde y un egoísta.

Así que, recopilé algo de información sobre el pasado de Otabek y le dejé jugar su propio juego. Otabek era mi esperanza. Pero Yurio le tiene afecto a Victor, más de lo que él quiere admitir, y Otabek lo sabe. Le dejé allá con la incertidumbre de que pasara una cosa u otra. Regresaría Otabek, o regresaría Victor.

Si regresaba Victor, significaba que Otabek nunca más abriría la boca. Si regresaba Otabek, significaba que había hecho el trabajo que yo no había sido capaz de hacer. De cualquier manera, yo ganaba.

Estaba jugando ajedrez en un tablero en donde yo movía ambos lados, las negras y las blancas, y solo esperaba ver el resultado.

Y el resultado vino en forma de llamada en mi teléfono celular. Era Victor, avisándome que había acabado. Otabek estaba muerto.

Bajé la cabeza y en mi semblante puse una sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza. No porque realmente la sintiera, sino porque Yurio estaba frente a mí y necesitaba que me creyera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – me miró con ojos desorbitados

— Yurio, es la policía – mentí – Dicen que encontraron a Victor, está vivo

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde lo…?

— Pero también encontraron a Otabek… — Continué – Victor les dijo que Otabek había ido a buscarlo, y terminó siendo capturado. Yurio, él…— Le miré a los ojos con consternación, desviando la mirada – Él, no pudo sobrevivir –

Yurio forcejeó en las cadenas y fue cuando tuve que levantarme. Saqué un cuchillo, ese que había sido mi compañero de aventuras en ese sótano, y acaricié a Yurio con mi otra mano, acercándome hasta quedar tan cerca de su rostro que sólo nos separaban escasos milímetros.

— Siempre te he apreciado. Sé feliz, Yurio – Le besé en la mejilla y usé el mango del cuchillo para darle un golpe en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente. Era la técnica más vieja del mundo, pero era efectiva. Y ya que lo que venía no iba a ser bonito, al menos podría darle la paz de vivir engañado.

La ignorancia es felicidad, después de todo.

Guardé mi cuchillo en la chaqueta, le quité las esposas a Yurio y lo llevé fuera del sótano, al sofá de la sala, y le vi dormir hasta que la policía llegó a mi casa, junto con Victor, al que abracé y besé como si no lo hubiese visto en meses.

Yo había mandado la foto de Otabek amarrado en la mesa para que rastrearan el lugar de origen del mensaje así que no tardarían en llegar a la casa de Otabek. El celular había sido uno genérico, que me encargué de destruir en el trayecto mientras iba de la casa de Otabek a la mía. Victor tenía poco tiempo para terminar su acometido, o que pasara de modo contrario. Victor terminó y al poco rato llegó la policía, Victor contó que Otabek había ido a rescatarlo de sus captores por una información que había recibido, y como no tuvo éxito, fueron hasta su casa llevándose también a Victor para acabar con los dos. Ambos habían peleado contra ellos pero los maleantes habían huido cuando escucharon las sirenas, y desafortunadamente, Otabek no tuvo tanta suerte como él. Victor llegó llorando a casa, y no dejé de palparlo por todos lados buscando heridas serias. No tenía. Sólo eran algunos rasguños para que la policía se convenciera, y que no fuera sospechoso el hecho de que el cuerpo de Otabek tuviera tantas huellas de Victor una vez lo revisaran en medicina legal.

Una vez terminé el escrutinio, Victor miró a Yurio quien estaba en el sofá, y fue a palparlo, mirándome con espanto.

— No está muerto, sólo inconsciente —  Mencioné para calmarlo.

Pedí a la policía que llevaran a Yurio a su casa y entonces Victor y yo nos quedamos solos.

Lo miré un momento. No, no había vuelta atrás, ni tampoco había otra alternativa.

Entonces pude mostrarme sin la máscara que había portado hasta ese entonces.

Me dirigí a Victor, a paso lento, sacando el cuchillo que había guardado antes, apretándolo en mi mano con fuerza – Victor, fuiste el sol que le dio luz a mi vida cuando era vacía, pero también fuiste quien me la quitó – lo abracé con las fuerzas de mi alma y le besé la boca, con ansias, con pasión, con todo el amor que tenía y que ya no podría darle.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Q-qué sucede? – Preguntó justo al separar el beso, que me correspondió con la misma ternura que la primera vez, sin embargo, pude sentir ese algo que faltaba, algo que ya no hacía parte de nosotros, la intensidad estaba perdida –

— Ya es hora de hacer lo correcto, Victor. Para mí y para ti – Lo abracé con más fuerza y entonces alcé el cuchillo de mi mano derecha, clavándolo en su espalda tan fuerte como pude.

— ¿Y-Y-Yuuri? – me miró entre lágrimas con ese bello rostro, y esos ojos azules que lentamente perdían la fuerza. Yo no dejé de abrazarlo, ni un momento. Le di otro beso mientras sus lágrimas caían y volví a apuñalarlo, ahora de frente, ganándome un quejido suyo que nos separó.

— Te amo, Victor – Fue lo que le dije mientras lentamente veía cómo sus signos vitales fallaban poco a poco y en mis brazos pronto estaba sosteniendo no más que un cadáver. No me había dado cuenta de que por mis ojos también corrían lágrimas, admirando la belleza del silencio que el cuerpo de Victor cantaba en mis brazos, como cantaba el dolor en mi corazón.

Yo tenía que confesarme, y redimirme. Saqué el cuchillo del pecho de Victor, y lo usé para hacerme un corte preciso, largo y transversal en la parte interna del brazo, desde la muñeca hasta la altura del codo, teniendo cuidado de rozar la vena para que eso también fuera efectivo, y pronto vi correr la sangre libremente de mi brazo.

La sangre salía demasiado lento de mi brazo, o eso me parecía. Terminó manchando a Victor, a quien no había soltado incluso mientras me hacía daño a mí mismo, y debajo de nosotros se formó un pequeño charco de sangre. Lo abracé, le besé la frente aun cuando empezaba a ponerse frío, y me quedé cerca de él mientras sentía que se me iba la vida. A cada momento respiraba menos y estaba más cerca la libertad que quería. Esta era la única opción en donde podríamos ser felices los dos, porque también era cierto que yo no podría vivir sin él. Suavemente cerré los ojos de Victor con mis dedos, y mi visión se tornó borrosa. Fue cuando supe que era de verdad el final, y pude sentir que había ganado, porque ahora sí seríamos felices, ahora de verdad estaríamos juntos para siempre, en el eterno silencio de la muerte.

 

_I'm bleeding out_   
_Said if the last thing that I do_   
_Is to bring you down_   
_I'll bleed out for you_

 

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original: 
> 
> ¡Hola! Por favor no me odien(?), T_T lloré escribiendo esto y lloré también leyéndolo cuando lo revisaba, pensé que no, pero sí. Es un final bien feo la verdad, espero que no se les haya partido tanto el kokoro leyéndolo como a mí escribiéndolo. Este es el final de este AU, al final sí estuvieron juntos, juntitos para toda la eternidad. Alguien páseme un pañuelo, pero de papel porque no se lo voy a devolver.  
> Como dato completamente irrelevante, el OST de este capítulo y de todo el fic, es Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Nota del día en que posteo esto en AO3: Me siento boba leyendo mi propio fic y llorando luego de leer el final por n vez. 
> 
> Gracias a MemoriesOfRhapsody por haberlo beteado y a NoireRigel para animarme a no dejarlo tirado. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> [Bleeding Out](https://youtu.be/jNFgynmVmx0)


	14. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

_Epílogo_

 

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que aquella tragedia ocurrió.

El informe de la policía y el de la prensa coinciden en que Victor llegó a la estación cargando el cuerpo de Beka en el hombro, lleno de sangre y heridas. Afirmó que Beka había ido a rescatarlo, coincidiendo con lo último que dijo Yuuri Katsuki la última vez que lo vi vivo, antes de que lo encontraran en su casa junto a un charco de sangre y junto a Victor Nikiforov.

Beka, moriste siendo un héroe, y quizás fue mi culpa que te involucraras demasiado en un caso en donde podrías…En donde si no te hubiera dicho nada quizás no estaría hablándole a una piedra en un cementerio, con esa inscripción que te da gloria pero no vida, la vida que debías compartir conmigo.

Nunca entendí lo de Yuuri y Victor. Dijeron que Yuuri se desangró haciéndose un corte en la vena y Victor fue asesinado por él, aunque no concretaron en qué orden. Lo explicaron con la excusa de que los crímenes pasionales entre parejas son comunes y que seguramente tenían conflictos y algún secreto que lo llevó a la locura, y a matar a su propio esposo, y en consecuencia a quitarse la vida.

Egoísta.

Ya no está. Ya no puedo decirle directamente lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo mucho que le apreciaba. "Sé feliz". Fue lo que me dijo antes de pegarme con algo en ese sótano y quedar inconsciente. Lo próximo que supe era que estaba en mi casa, y Yakov me alertó de las malas nuevas, entonces todos corrimos, hubo escándalo, confusión, y finalmente llanto.

Lágrimas de muchos, y en este momento las mías, porque en el funeral no fui capaz de derramar ninguna delante de toda esa gente que lamentaba una pérdida de esa magnitud, para Victor, para Yuuri, para ti, Beka. Lloro por los tres mientras miro el epitafio de las lápidas delante de mí, y dejo flores como si eso fuera a devolvérmelos por un segundo, pero necesitaba desahogarme, no importa que haya tenido que esperar un mes. El dolor en mi corazón es muy grande y aún no les perdono que me hayan dejado solo, pero intentaré vivir sabiendo que en algún lugar, ustedes, Victor, Yuuri, son más felices de lo que fueron aquí en la tierra, y Beka, ay, Beka. A ti te voy a seguir queriendo hasta el día en que me reúna contigo, mientras tanto, haré que todos te recuerden como lo que eres. Un héroe, y una víctima.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again](https://youtu.be/74S7EMUAKFs)
> 
> :'(

**Author's Note:**

> [Bohemian Rhapsody](https://youtu.be/fJ9rUzIMcZQ)


End file.
